Miroir, miroir
by ThornyRose09
Summary: "N'en parle à personne. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Ils ne comprendront pas. La magie des sorcières a toujours terrifié le monde." Et si, en arrivant sur Auradon, la magie d'Evie s'était réveillée elle aussi ? Une magie sombre et terrifiante, secrète et interdite, qui la lie à un autre monde, étrange et inaccessible, dont elle est la seule à percevoir l'existence.


**Cet OS est issu d'une idée de Pouette et devait à l'origine être court et ne faire que 5000 mots environ. Comment vous dire que oups, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec l'idée d'origine et j'ai largement dépassé le quota des 5000 mots xD J'espère que ça te plaira quand même Pouette ! Et que ça plaira à tous les autres ! C'est aussi la première fois que je réussis à écrire un si long one-shot, et je suis à moitié excitée à moitié terrifiée de vous le partager…N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos retours me feront super plaisir !**

* * *

Evie se rappelait que lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle vivait isolée du reste du monde, enfermée avec sa mère pour unique compagnie, celle-ci se retrouvait très souvent à parler toute seule. Evie avait trouvé ça amusant au début, parce qu'elle aussi parlait toute seule, discutant avec sa poupée de chiffon ou avec les araignées qui peuplaient leur château poussiéreux. C'était normal de parler toute seule quand on ne voyait personne. Mais avec les années, la petite fille avait commencé à trouver l'attitude de sa mère inquiétante, peut-être même un peu effrayante. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la réponse qu'elle lui offrait quand elle l'interrogeait.

— Maman, à qui est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a personne dans la pièce.

— Oh, il n'y a pas besoin de les voir. Et même si je ne les entends plus, je sais qu'elles sont là, pas loin. Elles sont toujours là. Toi aussi tu les entendras un jour.

Une réponse énigmatique qu'Evie n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer et que, le temps passant, elle avait fini par attribuer à la folie causée par le double bannissement que sa mère subissait.

oOoOoOo

La première fois qu'Evie la sentit, ce fut soudain et trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était cette nuit-là, la nuit de la fête de Mal, lorsqu'elle et Carlos avaient percé un trou dans le bouclier encerclant l'île de l'Oubli sans réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient. Le peu de magie qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer par ce trou avait suffit pour que Evie la sente. Ou plutôt _les_ sente. Ces présences tout autour d'eux, lointaines et si proches en même temps. Accrochées à leur monde alors qu'elles n'en faisaient plus vraiment partie.

Elle ne les avait pas entendues, encore moins vues, mais elle les avait _senties_. Comme sa mère l'avait répété tant de fois, pas besoin de les entendre pour savoir qu'elles étaient là. Ça avait été une sensation horrible, un froid glacial qui s'était infiltré en elle, parcourant ses nerfs et ses organes et lui coupant le souffle, comme pour l'empêcher de respirer, comme pour l'entraîner de leur côté.

Heureusement, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, juste le temps nécessaire à la magie pour se dissiper dans l'air, et Evie avait rapidement oublié.

oOoOoOo

Elle l'avait sentie à nouveau le jour où elle et les autres avaient quitté l'île de l'Oubli pour rejoindre Auradon. A l'instant où la limousine eut franchi la barrière, cette même sensation glaciale, ces mêmes présences tout autour d'elle, invisibles, muettes mais bel et bien là. Exactement la même sensation, mais en beaucoup plus intense et Evie aurait pu se perdre dedans, si elle n'avait pas été préparée.

Heureusement sa mère, dans un instant de folie qui se révéla être de la lucidité, avait pensé à l'avertir. Elle l'avait prévenue que la magie allait réveiller ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle ne devait pas lutter. Lutter rendrait les choses pires. Elle devait l'accepter, et laisser la magie entrer en elle.

Ne pas lutter, et ne pas en parler aux autres. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, avait-elle dit. Ils ne feraient qu'empirer la situation.

— Mais quel genre de magie ? Quels sont mes pouvoirs ?

— Oh ma pauvre enfant, je crains que tu ne possèdes pas la force mentale pour tout ça.

C'est la seule réponse qu'Evie était parvenue à obtenir, et la dernière phrase que sa mère lui avait adressée, juste avant qu'elle monte dans la limousine. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait sincèrement espéré que sa mère délirait, et que rien n'allait se passer.

Mais à l'instant où la barrière magique fut franchie, à l'instant où ce froid lugubre se répandit en elle, Evie sut que sa mère n'avait jamais déliré. Et comme elle n'avait pas d'autres information, elle suivit les deux seuls conseils à sa disposition.

Elle laissa la magie se répandre en elle, sans chercher à lutter, et elle ne poussa pas un cri, pas un gémissement alors que la solitude et le désespoir pénétrait son esprit et son corps, restant parfaitement calme. Juste à côté, une autre forme de magie se répandait en Mal, beaucoup plus explosive et expressive, et largement suffisante pour détourner l'attention de ses amis.

oOoOoOo

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Mal, Evie prit le risque de lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin le libre accès à la magie. Et Mal lui répondit en décrivant un sentiment de chaleur, de puissance, quelque chose de rassurant et de réconfortant qui parcourait ses veines et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être devenue indestructible. Une magie à mille lieux de celle qui nouait l'estomac d'Evie depuis plusieurs heures par son ressenti sombre et terrifiant.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose toi aussi ? Ta mère avait des pouvoirs, non ? Donc toi aussi tu devrais avoir de la magie.

A cet instant, face au regard sincèrement curieux de Mal, Evie aurait voulu parler. Elle aurait aimé partager avec elle cette magie qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la prenait à la gorge, menaçant de l'étrangler et de l'emmener dans un autre monde sans qu'Evie ne sache vraiment en quoi consistait cette autre réalité qu'elle commençait à peine à percevoir, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Sans être sûre de vouloir l'atteindre.

Mais les mots prononcés par sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. N'en parle à personne. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Ils ne comprendront pas. La magie des sorcières a toujours terrifié le monde, garde-la secrète.

— Non, mentit Evie avec une voix enjouée, feignant l'innocence. Je n'ai rien ressenti. Je suppose que ma magie est beaucoup moins puissante que la tienne. Juste parler à un miroir et puis c'est tout.

Mal sembla déçue sans qu'Evie ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais elle la crut. Et ce fut ainsi que la magie d'Evie devint son secret.

oOoOoOo

La première qu'elle entendit fut celle du miroir, évidemment.

C'était curieux, parce que la réponse que l'objet lui fournit était visible par elle et ses amis, mais la voix, ce murmure doux et sinueux, elle fut la seule à l'entendre. Elle parvint à l'ignorer sur le moment, parce que cette voix ne lui fournit pas plus d'information que ce que le morceau de miroir brisé affichait, mais plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en route vers le musée, Evie continuait de l'entendre glisser dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas de mots ou de paroles à en retirer, juste un souffle de voix lointaine, incompréhensible, qu'elle entendait en bruit de fond alors que ses trois camarades mettaient un plan au point.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le musée que tout se compliqua. Premièrement, la voix qui émanait du miroir se faisait de plus en plus intense et de plus en plus claire. Désormais, Evie l'entendait distinctement appeler son nom. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais le fait de l'utiliser pour les guider jusqu'à la baguette n'aidait pas, et elle pouvait à présent sentir l'origine du courant d'air glacial qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, prenant source dans la paume de sa main, où se trouvait le miroir.

Était-ce lui qui créait cette sensation ? Est-ce que c'était la magie du miroir ? Ou la magie d'Evie, qui s'activait au contact de l'objet magique ? Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas donné plus d'information ? Pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années, n'avait-elle jamais mentionné le fait qu'Evie était elle aussi une sorcière, et ce que cela impliquait ?

Perdue et confuse, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions, l'adolescente fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de ses amis alors qu'ils voyageaient dans les couloirs du bâtiments inconnus, parcourant les galeries remplies de souvenirs et d'artefacts sans y prêter attention.

Au début, elle ne prêta pas attention aux voix non plus. Elles étaient trop lointaines, trop confuses pour vraiment ressembler à des voix. C'était plus un bruit distant, et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre. Mais au plus ils avançaient dans le musée, au plus elles se faisaient perceptibles, audibles...compréhensibles.

_Libérez-nous..._

_Pas par là..._

_Je suis ici..._

_Sortez-nous de cet endroit..._

_Je sens de la magie..._

_Libérez-moi par pitié..._

Evie s'immobilisa brusquement, le souffle coupé par l'intensité de ce dernier appel. Un murmure suppliant, attaché à rien du tout ni à personne et qui pourtant pénétra en elle comme une bourrasque glacée, lui serrant le cœur et les poumons.

Autour d'elle, le musée avait brusquement disparu, et ses amis aussi. Il n'y avait plus que du brouillard, duquel émanait les voix. Des dizaines et des dizaines de voix, se mélangeant les unes aux autres, toutes différentes et pourtant toutes porteuse du même message.

_Elle nous entend._

_C'est une sorcière._

_Sorcière ! Sorcière !_

_Par ici sorcière !_

_Libère-nous sorcière !_

Par automatisme, Evie se laissa guider, suivant l'appel des voix et avançant vers leur origine. Mais elles venaient de partout à la fois, de plus en plus puissantes et autoritaires.

_Libère-nous !_

_Utilise ta magie._

_Libère la magie._

_Viens sorcière !_

Chaque nouvel ordre était comme un coup de poignard glacé dans la cage thoracique d'Evie qui regardait autour d'elle, cherchant qui l'appelait à l'aide sans voir personne. Elle avait envie de leur crier de se montrer, ou de leur hurler de se taire, mais il y avait tellement de voix que cela serait inutile d'y ajouter la sienne. Alors elle continua d'avancer sans savoir où elle allait ni où elle était, ses pensées noyées dans le chaos des appels.

Et puis quelqu'un lui agrippa les bras et la secoua.

— Evie ! Evie ! Reviens avec nous !

Les voix s'évaporèrent et le brouillard avec, laissant à nouveau place aux murs du musée et aux visages de Jay et de Carlos qui la dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Evie en regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

— C'est à toi de nous le dire ! répliqua Jay. On était en train de marcher et puis d'un coup tu es partie de ton côté sans rien dire. Et Carlos a dit que...tes yeux étaient bleus ?

Bleus ? Evie cligna des yeux, déconcertée face à cette nouvelle information. Se libérant de l'emprise de Jay, elle leva sa main, où se trouvait toujours le miroir magique, et l'utilisa pour observer son reflet. Ses yeux étaient bruns et parfaitement normaux.

Soulagée, elle se tournait à nouveau vers les garçons.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, s'excusa-t-elle le plus poliment possible. Je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose et je voulais juste vérifier mais...je suppose que ce n'était rien.

— Et tes yeux ? demanda Carlos, la confusion claire sur son visage. Je te jure que je les ai vu briller, en bleu ! C'était tellement bizarre.

— Probablement juste un reflet, inventa Evie avec un sourire rassurant vers le jeune garçon avant de changer la conversation vers quelque chose de plus important. On devrait se dépêcher de trouver la baguette, où est Mal ?

Jay et Carlos échangèrent un regard, puis les plus grand des deux haussa les épaules.

— Elle est restée dans la salle des statues. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver en face à face avec sa mère comme ça.

Aucun des quatre n'y avait été préparé, mais ce n'était pas étonnant que ce soit Mal qui ait le plus de difficultés à encaisser le choc.

— Je vais aller la chercher, décida Evie.

— Non, s'interposa Jay en lui attrapant le poignet. Je te ne laisse pas te balader toute seule dans le musée. Carlos, tu vas chercher Mal, et nous on va déjà faire les repérages pour la baguette. Elle ne doit plus être très loin.

Evie voulut protester, mais elle savait que c'était inutile et que de toute façon, ça n'en valait pas la peine. A côté d'elle, Carlos acquiesça et partit en courant, rebroussant chemin pour partir à la recherche de Mal, la laissant seule avec Jay. Celui-ci prit un instant pour l'étudier avec attention, visiblement pas convaincu par ses excuses un peu plus tôt.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu avais l'air totalement déconnectée de la réalité tout à l'heure.

Evie détourna le regard, même si elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'attiser son inquiétude.

— Ce n'est rien d'accord ? murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que...il y a tellement d'objets et d'histoire dans cet endroit, des choses dont on nous a toujours parlé sans qu'on puisse les voir...Ça m'a juste fait bizarre que tout devienne réel d'un coup, sans parler des statues.

Jay sembla réfléchir un instant à ses paroles, puis hocha la tête.

— Je comprends, dit-il en lâchant son poignet. Autant sortir d'ici le plus vite possible alors. En route pour la baguette ?

— En route pour la baguette, répondit Evie en prenant la direction de la dernière volée d'escaliers qu'il leur restait à grimper pour accéder à la salle où, théoriquement, se trouvait la baguette.

oOoOoOo

Trouver la baguette ne fut pas très compliqué. La pièce entière lui était dédiée, et elle était là, en plein milieu, suspendue dans les airs et entourées par un champ de force. Est-ce qu'elle lévitait grâce à la magie ou grâce à la technologie ? C'était difficile à dire, et Evie n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question, parce qu'à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur la baguette magique, un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra en elle, bien plus puissant que tout ceux qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à présent. Tellement puissant qu'il la fit vaciller en arrière, bloquant sa respiration et la forçant à quitter la réalité pour retourner dans le brouillard.

Les voix refirent leur apparitions, confuses et bruyantes, mais cette fois Evie fut incapable de les distinguer les unes des autres, elles se mélangeaient et se noyaient, comme des suppliques distantes qui ne parvenaient plus à l'atteindre. Ou qui était dominées par une autre, plus puissante, plus douce aussi, comme un chant langoureux qui s'enroulait autour de son esprit.

_Jeune sorcière, approche, approche donc. Libère-moi. Imagine la magie que je peux t'offrir, il y a tant de magie en moi..._

— Evie !

La voix de Jay était lointaine, étouffée par toutes les autres, comme si son ami n'était plus à côté d'elle, mais des centaines de mètres plus loin. Et à chaque appel, il semblait s'éloigner un peu plus. Evie n'avait aucune raison de l'écouter, s'il s'éloignait. Elle préférait suivre le chant dans son esprit, cette voix mélodieuse qui l'appelait et qui, elle en était certaine, voulait d'elle.

_Ce monde renie la magie, mais toi sorcière, toi tu en es remplie. Attrape-moi, libère-moi et nous pourrons réaliser tellement de choses._

— Evie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Evie !

_Je n'ai jamais appartenu à une sorcière encore, seulement à des fées. Nos magies combinées pourraient être tellement puissante, le réalise-tu sorcière ? Toi et moi en parfaite harmonie, sans personne pour nous arrêter..._

— Evie !

Les appels de Jay n'étaient pas suffisants pour briser le contact entre Evie et la voix – la voix de la _baguette magique_. Leur connexion était trop puissante, trop envoûtante, et Evie ne réalisait même pas qu'elle avait marché jusqu'au champ de force, se trouvant à présent à quelques centimètres de la baguette et de tout ce qu'elle promettait. Elle voulait juste être libre, où était le mal ? Evie aussi avait voulu être libre toute sa vie, et s'emparer de la baguette était la base de leur plan, pour s'assurer que cette liberté nouvelle ne leur soit jamais reprise.

Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, si la baguette était pour elle et pas pour Maléfique ?

_Toi et moi sorcière, toi et moi, nous pourrions être invincibles._

— EVIE NON !

Ce ne fut ni le cri de Jay, ni le violent rejet du champ de force, ni sa chute brutale contre le sol qui permirent à Evie de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Non, ils furent tous les trois trop rapides et soudain pour avoir un quelconque effet sur elle. L'alarme par contre parvint à faire taire la voix de la baguette, la forçant à se reconnecter à la réalité alors que le son strident attaquait ses oreilles.

Jay se précipita vers elle, l'aidant à se relever.

— Evie, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? On était supposés attendre Mal et Carlos !

Evie écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de la situation.

— J'ai essayé d'attraper la baguette, réalisa-t-elle dans un souffle horrifié.

— Ouais, et Mal va te tuer pour avoir fait merder le plan.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'horreur de l'adolescente, parce qu'il avait raison. Mal allait être furieuse, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse se justifier. Son amie allait la détester.

— Evie, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

Mal et Carlos choisirent cet instant précis pour arriver en courant, les mains sur les oreilles.

— Bordel qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? gronda Mal avec colère.

Evie ouvrit la bouche, tremblante, prête à se dénoncer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Jay se plaça devant elle, protecteur et déterminé.

— C'est ma faute okay ? J'ai été stupide et j'ai pensé que j'allais pouvoir attraper la baguette sans désactiver le champ de force. C'était une erreur de débutant.

Les yeux de Mal se plissèrent, luisant d'un vert dangereux, et Evie sentit sa gorge se nouer de culpabilité.

— Espèce de crétin, on avait un plan ! Il fallait attendre que Carlos désactive tout le système de sécurité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que...

— Les gars ! intervient Carlos tout en lançant des regards inquiets aux alentours. Faudrait vraiment qu'on parte avant que la sécurité rapplique.

— Merde, grogna Mal. On réglera ça plus tard. Sortons d'ici.

Et alors qu'ils couraient tous les quatre à travers les allées du musée, espérant ne pas se faire attraper, Evie put à nouveau les entendre distinctement, résonnant dans sa tête, murmurant et l'accusant.

_Encore une inutile._

_Les sorcières n'ont jamais servi à rien._

_Fuis donc, sorcière. Ta magie te rattrapera toujours._

oOoOoOo

L'ambiance du lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre attablés devant un petit-déjeuner bien trop copieux pour eux, était le parfait reflet de leur échec au musée. Evie ne savait pas comment c'était passée la nuit des garçons, mais elle et Mal avaient très peu dormi, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

La fille de Maléfique n'avait cessé de ressasser leur mésaventure et de maudire Jay de tous les noms, tournant en rond dans la chambre à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée, d'un nouveau plan, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à rattraper la situation. Evie l'avait regardé faire en silence, n'intervenant que quand Mal lui adressait la parole, laissant la culpabilité et le mensonge lui broyer les intestins alors que l'erreur – _son_ erreur – retombait sur Jay.

Entre deux élans de colère de son amie, Evie se repassait elle aussi les événements, cherchant à leur donner un sens. A comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quelles étaient ces voix ? A qui appartenaient-elles ? Pourquoi était-elle capable de les entendre, elle et pas les autres ? Est-ce que c'étaient des fantômes ? Des sortilèges ? Son imagination ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination. Ça avait été bien trop puissant. Mais alors d'où venaient ces voix ? Et pourquoi s'adressaient-elles à elle en particulier ?

— Carlos, tu as cours maintenant ? demanda soudainement Mal d'un ton sec, brisant le silence lourd qui planait entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient attablés.

Le garçon leva les yeux de son bol de céréales.

— Non, pas avant dix heures ? répondit-il d'une voix interrogatrice, presque surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

— Parfait, tu m'accompagneras à la bibliothèque, je veux faire des recherches et j'ai besoin de toi.

Carlos acquiesça, peu désireux de contrarier Mal quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais Evie posa sa fourchette, les sourcils froncés.

— _Tu_ as cours, Mal, rappela-t-elle.

Son amie balaya ce détail d'un revers de la main.

— L'important c'est la baguette.

— L'important c'est de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Evie ! s'exclama Mal. J'ai mieux à faire que d'aller assister à leurs cours stupides.

— Je suis d'accord avec Evie, intervint Jay. Je ne pense pas que...

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu pensais ! gronda Mal en se mettant debout. Si tu avais réfléchi _hier_, on ne se poserait même pas la question. On y va, Carlos.

Son ordre était clair, et Carlos engloutit le reste de son bol en une seule gorgée avant de se lever précipitamment pour suivre Mal. Evie les regarda quitter la salle à manger, la culpabilité resurgissant dans sa poitrine.

— Jay, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui une fois que les deux autres furent hors de son champ de vision. Pourquoi tu t'es accusé à ma place ?

Jay l'observa un instant sans répondre, examinant son visage et son regard avec attention.

— Parce que tu n'étais pas en état de subir les reproches de Mal, finit-il par répondre avec assurance. Et tu ne l'es toujours pas. Evie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Evie se mordit la joue, retenant son envie de profiter de l'occasion pour tout raconter à son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec la baguette, et elle leur avait déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues. Hors de question d'en plus rajouter ses petits problèmes par-dessus le reste.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, le contredit-elle en ignorant sa question. Maintenant Mal est en colère après toi et...

Elle s'interrompit, triturant ses doigts avec nervosité sans même le réaliser. Elle n'aimait pas quand les autres se disputaient. Ils le savaient tous, même si elle ne l'avait jamais exprimé clairement, parce que sur l'île, cela aurait été mal perçu qu'elle se préoccupe de la bonne entente entre ses alliés. Sur Auradon, elle avait sans doute le droit de le dire, mais ils étaient là depuis si peu de temps, elle n'était pas encore habituée. Alors la fin de sa phrase resta suspendue, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Jay la comprenne.

— Mal n'est pas en colère contre moi, pas plus qu'elle ne le serait contre toi. Elle est en colère après elle-même, et a juste besoin d'un défouloir sur qui évacuer sa frustration.

Evie acquiesça, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mal avait un sale caractère, mais elle n'accusait pas injustement. Au fond d'elle, elle s'accusait probablement de ne pas avoir été présente dans la pièce pour empêcher ses amis d'activer l'alarme.

— Evie, reprit Jay d'une voix grave, sans la lâcher du regard. Si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel, tu sais qu'on est là pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux nous en parler.

Le cœur d'Evie vacilla et elle résista à l'envie de serrer ses poings, retenant ses larmes d'impuissance et de détresse. A la place, elle parvint à composer un sourire reconnaissant, et prononça le plus gros mensonge de tous.

— Je sais Jay, mais je vais bien. Je t'assure.

Il ne sembla pas entièrement la croire, mais savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la forcer à parler.

— Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là, d'accord princesse ?

Evie ne répondit pas, parce que si elle avait tenté de le faire, elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement fondu en larmes.

oOoOoOo

_Evie_.

Allongée dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Evie ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu alors que son nom était murmuré sans arrêt dans la pièce, réclamant son attention.

_Evie._

Elle savait que ce n'était pas Mal, parce que Mal dormait, et que de toute façon ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Personne d'humain, en tout cas.

_Evie, je sais que tu m'entends. N'es-tu pas curieuse ?_

Gardant les yeux résolument fermés, l'adolescente tenta de l'ignorer, essayant de se forcer à s'endormir, espérant qu'il finisse par se taire et par arrêter de l'appeler.

_J'ai des réponses à tes questions. Qui de mieux que moi pour te répondre ?_

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, et elle ne voulait pas le toucher.

_Allons Evie, ne veux-tu pas savoir si tu es la plus belle du royaume ? _

Elle se redressa d'un bond, comme si cette phrase l'avait attaquée.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je te laisse tranquille ? Alors que tu pourrais m'utiliser pour avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions qui t'obsèdent. Je suis obligé de te répondre, tu le sais pourtant._

Désormais assise dans son lit, Evie se força à respirer calmement et à réfléchir. Il avait raison. Elle avait besoin de réponses, et il en possédait probablement quelques-unes. Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ? Elle avait l'impression que c'était le fait de l'avoir utilisé qui avait activé tout le reste. C'était après avoir questionné le miroir pour la première fois que toutes les voix s'étaient manifestées au musée. Elle avait peur qu'en lui posant d'autres questions...ça en fasse surgir encore plus.

_Allez Evie, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, non ? J'ai été fidèle à ta mère pendant tellement longtemps._

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, il marquait un point. Ce miroir était la seule chose qui la rattachait à sa mère, et Evie mourrait d'envie de pouvoir communiquer avec elle, de pouvoir lui poser des questions et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les lui poser directement, et bien...

Se déplaçant à quatre pattes dans son lit, elle se pencha pour attraper son sac posé par terre, à l'extrémité, et en sortir le miroir magique qu'elle avait volontairement enfoui tout au fond, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire taire. Cela n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné. A l'instant où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'objet, elle sentit le même courant d'air froid l'envahir. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit avant de tourner son visage vers le miroir qui, à sa plus grande surprise, en affichait un également. Un visage blanc, ressemblant à un masque, anonyme, sans trait particulier ni la moindre expression perceptible. Un visage que sa mère lui avait décrit de si nombreuses fois au travers de ses histoires mais que Evie avait toujours imaginé plus joyeux et coloré.

_Alors ma chère Evie, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

— Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Evie veilla à garder sa voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Mal, mais elle parvint à la durcir suffisamment pour faire comprendre au miroir qu'elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin.

_Je n'étais peut-être pas en mesure de vous parler, mais j'étais coincé avec vous dans ce château hideux durant toutes ces années. Je t'ai pratiquement vue grandir._

C'était une information inattendue et légèrement perturbante, mais Evie décida de la mettre de côté pour aller droit au but.

— Est-ce que je suis une sorcière ?

_Tu en doutes encore ? Ta mère était une puissante sorcière, donc oui, tu l'es également._

Evie acquiesça, quelque part soulagée que ce fait lui soit confirmé. Si ce qui lui arrivait était purement magique, et non pas un délire de son esprit, elle avait la possibilité de le maîtriser.

— Ces voix, à qui appartiennent-elles ?

_Difficile à dire, les voix que peuvent entendre les sorcières sont multiples et infinies. Je ne peux te répondre avec exactitude que si tu me précises de quelle voix tu parles._

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse presque aussi énigmatique que les paroles de sa mère. Personne ne pouvait donc lui fournir des informations claires ? Mais peut-être était-ce ça la faille. Le miroir pouvait répondre à des questions, en fournissant des informations précises, mais il ne pouvait pas donner d'information générale. C'était à elle de fournir la réflexion, et de simplement l'utiliser comme moyen de confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?

Son moment de réflexion sembla déplaire au miroir, qui la relança d'un ton presque langoureux.

_Allons Evie, ce sont là tes seules questions ? Je détiens la vérité, je peux offrir une réponse à tes doutes les plus profonds. Ne veux-tu pas savoir si tu es la plus jolie, comme ta mère a toujours voulu que tu le sois ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître laquelle est la plus puissante, entre ton amie et toi ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître les noms des princes de ce royaume qui pourraient t'assurer un accès au trône ?_

La voix était séductrice, récitant les propositions alléchantes les unes après les autres, frappant Evie en plein cœur, mettant les mots sur toutes ces questions qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, logées là par sa mère des années plus tôt.

_Je peux t'aider à devenir la plus puissante, la plus belle et la plus riche de ce royaume, si tu le désires._

Et soudain, Evie comprit. Elle comprit que ces questions qui la tourmentaient à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son reflet dans un miroir, et qui n'étaient que l'écho des questions qui avaient tourmentés sa mère pendant des années, et continuaient de la hanter alors qu'elle était vieille, emprisonnée et impuissante…toutes ces questions venaient de quelque part.

Elles avaient été glissées insidieusement dans sa tête lorsqu'elle était enfant au travers des remarques et des critiques constantes, mais avant ça, elles avaient dû être soufflées à sa mère, la forçant à s'en imprégner et à les considérer comme primordiales. Evie en était convaincue, elle l'avait toujours été. Sa mère avait été une femme forte et intelligente, une sorcière puissante et indépendante. Elle n'avait pas pu devenir d'elle-même cette femme pathétique qui ne jurait que par le maquillage et l'apparence. Elle avait dû y être encouragée, poussée à sombrer dans le vice de la beauté jusqu'à ce qu'il la détruise.

Et maintenant, Evie savait exactement par qui.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle au miroir.

_Je suis un miroir magique, créé pour servir toutes les sorcières et les assister selon leurs désirs._

— Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Qui es-tu, toi ?

_Je ne comprends pas la question._

— Ta voix. Tu m'as demandé d'être de t'interroger sur une voix précise. Alors je te demande. Qui es-tu ? Tu es plus qu'un miroir. Tu as une personnalité, tu es capable de répondre et de réfléchir. Tu n'es pas juste un outil pour les sorcières, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus que ça. Alors, qui es-tu ?

_Il semblerait bien que tu sois plus intelligente que ta chère mère._

— Je t'ai posé une question, tu as l'obligation de me répondre.

_Je suis un esprit. J'étais humain, autrefois. Jusqu'au jour où une sorcière a voulu se venger de moi, et m'a fait prisonnier de ce miroir. Elle m'a réduit à l'esclavage, m'offrant une connaissance illimitée mais m'obligeant à la partager avec toutes les sorcières qui s'adresseraient à moi. Voilà qui je suis._

— Mais tu détestes les sorcières.

Ce n'était pas une question. Evie l'avait compris à l'amertume soudaine que le miroir avait pris en lui répondant, et la manière dont le visage blanc se tordit de colère ne fit que lui confirmer.

_Les sorcières sont des créatures maléfiques et dangereuses ! J'ai consacré ma vie entière à les pourchasser pour les éliminer, et être réduit à devoir les aider n'est que la confirmation de leur manque d'humanité !_

— Peut-être qu'elles sont inhumaines parce que personne ne leur offre l'opportunité d'être humaine ! protesta Evie, élevant la voix sans le vouloir.

Se rappelant qu'elle était dans sa chambre et que Mal dormait dans le lit voisin, elle tourna la tête vers elle, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle était surprise en pleine nuit à se disputer avec son miroir, qu'il soit magique ou pas.

_Peut-être devrais-tu penser à t'inclure dans le lot, ma chère Evie. Tes pouvoirs sont peut-être récents, mais tu es aussi maléfique et dangereuse que les autres._

Le ton mielleux rendait cette accusation encore plus terrible, et l'estomac d'Evie se noua. Était-ce la vérité ? Était-elle une créature monstrueuse, détestée par l'humanité ? Comment les gens d'Auradon allait la traiter s'ils réalisaient la véritable ampleur de ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce qu'elle serait bannie et renvoyer sur l'île par sécurité ? Mal était une fée, et avait l'opportunité de choisir la manière dont elle voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais les sorcières...les sorcières pouvaient-elles faire autre chose que de la magie noire ? Était-ce pour ça que ce sentiment glacial l'envahissait à chaque fois que sa magie se manifestait ? Froid et négatif, comme la mort et la désolation.

_Voilà un silence des plus éloquent._

— Tais-toi, ordonna Evie d'un ton sec.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse atteindre par les paroles de ce miroir. Il avait tort. Et elle allait le lui prouver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Durcissant ses traits et sa voix, elle lui lança un regard dur.

— Tu es supposé m'obéir, non ? Alors tais-toi. Laisse-moi dormir, et arrête de m'obliger à parler avec toi, je ne suis pas intéressée par tes tentatives de manipulation.

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, maîtresse. _

Le masque blanc réalisa une petite révérence avant de s'évaporer, laissant la surface en verre recouvrer sa fonction première, et redevenir un simple miroir.

Confrontée à son reflet, Evie écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant son regard, qui étincelait d'un bleu intense. La vision ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que sa couleur brune naturelle ne réapparaisse, mais ce fut suffisant pour graver l'image dans son esprit. Son visage, et ces yeux bleus qui hurlaient à l'utilisation de la magie. Sa magie.

_Sorcière, sorcière_, ne cessaient-ils de l'appeler.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment, d'être une sorcière ?

oOoOoOo

— M ?

— Ouais Evie ?

— Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose quand tes yeux...tu sais...quand ils deviennent verts à cause de la magie ?

— Hmmm. Une légère sensation de brûlure, mais ce n'est pas douloureux ni rien. Je ne le remarque presque plus, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

— Juste comme ça, j'étais curieuse.

oOoOoOo

Evie avait pensé à abandonner son miroir quelque part, ou à le détruire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, parce que les autres allaient se poser des questions, et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour mener à bien leur mission et s'emparer de la baguette magique.

Alors elle le garda tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et en se promettant de ne jamais l'utiliser à part lorsque ses amis en avaient besoin. Cette résolution ne resta pas très longtemps, parce que non seulement elle pouvait l'entendre l'appeler en permanence mais en plus, c'était le seul objet avec lequel elle avait réussi à créer un contact. La seule voix qu'elle parvenait à comprendre, et avec laquelle elle pouvait dialoguer. Même si ses intentions étaient malfaisantes, elle savait aussi que le miroir ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Cela faisait partie du maléfice dont il était victime. Il était obligé de lui dire la vérité, et de répondre à ses questions. Il était donc sa meilleure source d'informations pour essayer de comprendre ses pouvoirs et les maîtriser. Même s'il était souvent moqueur et méprisant, ses réponses étaient fiables, et ça suffisait à Evie.

D'une certaine manière, elle finit même par s'attacher à lui. Le fait de pouvoir avoir des discussions complètes avec lui et d'en retirer des informations nouvelles la rassurait sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas juste en train de devenir folle. Ces voix n'étaient pas le produit de son imagination, elles étaient bien réelles. Juste trop vague et lointaine pour qu'Evie parvienne à les comprendre.

Jusqu'au jour où elle y parvint.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle fit volontairement. Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ces voix lui faisaient peur, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les comprendre. Constamment tiraillée entre son envie de dompter son pouvoir pour enfin parvenir à faire taire le brouhaha dans sa tête et sa peur d'entendre des choses et des histoires terrifiantes, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la voix qui l'interpella ce jour-là n'était pas humaine.

_Hé toi._

Evie était installée à la bibliothèque, assise sur une table avec une pile de livres piochés dans les rayonnages, les parcourant à la recherche d'informations sur les sorcières. La magie était un sujet très peu abordé à Auradon, mais au moins il y avait quelques ouvrages retraçant son histoire dans le royaume. Mais un livre qui parlait spécifiquement de la sorcellerie ? Cela semblait introuvable, confirmant les paroles du miroir quand il disait que ce sujet était tabou. Et justifiant les recommandations de sa mère sur le fait qu'elle devait garder ses pouvoirs secrets.

_Toi, la sorcière._

Le terme lui fit relever la tête et se retourner pour les environs du regard. Mais il n'y avait personne près d'elle. Elle s'était volontairement mise dans un coin isolé, dos au reste de la pièce, pour être tranquille à l'écart des autres, et personne n'était encore assez courageux pour approcher ou aborder un enfant de l'île. Puis Evie frissonna, réalisant qu'un souffle glacial s'était logé à l'intérieur d'elle, empoignant ses poumons, et elle comprit que ce n'était pas un autre élève qui lui parlait.

Reportant son attention sur la table et les livres qui s'étalaient en face d'elle, elle inspira, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration et de ne pas céder à la panique.

— Est-ce que tu me parles ? chuchota-t-elle en direction du livre aux pages jaunies qu'elle tenait en mains et venait tout juste d'ouvrir.

Étrangement, son instinct lui disait que c'était celui-là. C'était comme avec le miroir. Le contact physique aidait la communication.

_Tu es une jeune sorcière dis-moi. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus croisé._

— Tu as connu des sorcières ?

_Bien sûr. Je suis un grimoire. _

Les doigts d'Evie s'agrippèrent au livre sans qu'elle ne le réalise, la curiosité dominant sa peur.

— Un grimoire ? Tu n'es pas...un esprit emprisonné ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_Oh, comme ton miroir tu veux dire ?_

— Tu connais mon miroir ?

_Il est dans ton sac, je peux sentir sa présence. Les objets magiques se détectent entre eux. Tu devrais savoir cela. Qui a fait ton éducation magique ?_

— Personne, je suppose...Mais attends, pourquoi est-ce que je peux te parler si tu n'es pas un esprit ?

_Je suis un grimoire, je te l'ai déjà dit._

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_Tous les grimoires contiennent des fragments de la vie de ceux qui les ont utilisés, tu devrais le savoir._

— Je ne sais rien, d'accord ? s'agaça Evie. Tout ce que je veux c'est...

— Evie ?

L'appel était discret et hésitant, mais suffisant pour rompre le contact avec la voix du livre, et ramener Evie à la réalité. Elle se retourna brusquement, presque à fustiger quiconque l'avait interrompue.

Mais à l'instant où elle aperçut Carlos, et qu'elle le vit avoir un mouvement de recul, sa frustration s'évapora. Le garçon avait les yeux écarquillés dans un mélange de surprise, d'inquiétude et de peur.

— Carlos ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de confusion, ne comprenant pas son expression.

— T-Tes yeux, bredouilla-t-il. J-je te jure qu'ils étaient bleus.

Merde. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ça. Ou au moins qu'elle se rappelle que ça se produisait et qu'elle pense à garder la tête baissée quelques secondes lorsque ses amis interrompaient une voix.

— Je suis sûre que c'était un jeu de lumière, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Carlos fronça les sourcils et regarda les alentours.

— Tu as déjà dit ça au musée, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton sceptique. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

— Ouais bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Tu étais en train de...parler toute seule ?

Merde, merde, merde. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était installée dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque que personne ne pouvait la voir, ou l'entendre. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle parlait à voix haute, mais c'était logique. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le livre était une conversation normale...sauf qu'elle était la seule à être audible pour le reste du monde.

Elle devait vraiment faire plus attention.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire coupable. Ça m'arrive de lire à voix haute parfois. J'avais tellement l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais enfant pour combler la solitude que je ne le réalise même plus.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, mais un mensonge quand même. Il fut quand même suffisant pour que Carlos y croit, et le garçon hocha la tête, lui adressant un petit sourire timide à son tour.

— Est-ce que je peux rester étudier un peu avec toi ? Jay est en train de jouer dans notre chambre et il refuse de baisser le son, mais j'ai encore plein de devoirs à terminer.

— Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en poussant les livres autour d'elle pour lui faire de la place, prenant bien soin de mettre le grimoire à part pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Le sourire de Carlos s'agrandit et il s'installa joyeusement à ses côtés, sortant un cahier et un crayon de son sac. Alors qu'il se plongeait immédiatement dans les exercices qu'il avait à résoudre, Evie l'observa à la dérobée.

Elle détestait mentir à ses amis, mais mentir à Carlos était le pire. Elle savait que Carlos lui faisait confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au monde, et elle se détestait de trahir cette confiance. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Même si elle essayait de lui expliquer, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Contrairement à Mal – et partiellement à Jay – Carlos était entièrement humain. Il ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie. En revanche il ne connaissait que trop celui de la folie, qu'il avait côtoyé toute sa vie avec sa mère.

Comment allait-il réagir si un jour il découvrait qu'Evie était capable de parler aux objets ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il allait paniquer ? Avoir peur d'elle ? La rejeter ? Evie ne le supporterait pas si un jour Carlos se mettait à la regarder avec le même regard terrifié qu'il avait lorsque le nom de Cruella était évoqué.

Avec tendresse, elle tendit le bras pour atteindre la main avec laquelle Carlos n'écrivait pas, et la pressa doucement. Surpris, le jeune garçon releva la tête pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

— Je suis juste contente de t'avoir avec moi, se justifia-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

— Je suis content d'être avec toi aussi ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants et heureux.

Oui c'était certain. Evie n'y survivrait pas si un jour il la regardait autrement qu'avec ce regard-là.

oOoOoOo

— Hey Mal ?

— Oui, E ?

— Est-ce que ça t'arrive parfois de...sentir un objet magique ? De savoir qu'il est magique, parce qu'il...dégage une présence ? Peut-être une sorte de voix ?

— Non ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as senti quelque chose ?

— Non. C'est juste...je me posais la question, c'est tout. Mais oublie, c'est pas important.

— Okay...

oOoOoOo

Evie lut le grimoire en une nuit, cachée sous ses couvertures alors que Mal dormait, persuadée qu'elle était en train d'étudier ou de faire quelque chose de bien trop Auradon pour elle. Le livre se révéla être davantage le journal intime d'une vieille femme sénile qu'un véritable grimoire de sorcière, et pour quiconque ne sachant pas quoi chercher, il ne contenait rien de très intéressant. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il faisait partie de la collection de livres disponible à la bibliothèque de l'école qui, malgré ses grands appels à la connaissance et à la culture illimitée, semblait avoir effectué un tri radical parmi les ouvrages qu'elle proposait.

Heureusement, Evie savait quoi chercher. Ou plutôt, son estomac qui se tordait à certains passages lui indiquait sur lesquels s'attarder, explorant la vie de cette pauvre femme qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, la faisait de plus en plus penser à sa propre mère, isolée et lentement rongée par la folie. Sa vie avait été dévorée par l'existence d'un autre monde, de voix inaudibles pour le commun des mortels mais pourtant tellement présentes et envahissantes qu'elles finissaient par être là même quand elles ne l'étaient pas.

Était-ce cela, le destin des sorcières ? Être en permanence tiraillée entre deux mondes, l'un physique qui les rejetait et l'autre invisible, impossible à voir mais dont l'appel permanent était si fort qu'elles finissaient par s'y perdre ?

Une fois la dernière page tournée, Evie n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'informations en sa possession. La lecture n'avait fait que retracer et témoigner de la vie de cette vieille sorcière, mais contenait peu voire pas du tout d'informations. Frustrée d'être toujours dans le flou complet, Evie décida qu'elle en avait marre que le monde et que la magie joue avec elle, et qu'il était temps pour elle d'inverser la tendance.

Alors, s'assurant que Mal dormait profondément, elle caressa alors la couverture du grimoire et, d'une voix douce et presque timide, elle essaya de l'appeler. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu stupide d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec _un objet_, mais pourquoi pas ? Si les voix pouvaient entrer en contact avec elle, l'inverse devait être possible aussi.

Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle y parvint, et la voix du livre se fit à nouveau entendre, comme dans la bibliothèque.

Malgré toutes ses remarques et son ton condescendant sur le fait qu'Evie devrait déjà avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait, il devint rapidement évidemment que le grimoire lui-même ne savait pas grand-chose. Ça en devenait presque désespérant, mais Evie avait passé sa vie à apprendre et comprendre le monde à partir de bribes d'informations récupérées à gauche et à droite, lisant des livres aux multiples pages arrachées, observant et analysant son environnement, remplie de questions et de curiosité, sans jamais avoir personne auprès de qui les assouvir. Elle avait l'habitude, et elle savait se contenter du peu qu'on lui offrait.

Et le grimoire, à défaut de lui fournir des conseils et des indications sur comment gérer ses pouvoirs et les limites de ceux-ci, lui offrit un élément de réponse particulièrement intéressant à propos des voix.

C'étaient des fragments. Des fragments de souvenirs, des fragments de personnalité, des fragments de vie qui s'étaient accrochés à des objets significatifs pour leur propriétaire. Les voix n'étaient que les échos d'âmes humaines qui cherchaient à se faire entendre, à partager leur histoire, à continuer à prospérer en s'attachant désespérément au monde matériel.

Une fois cette information obtenue, Evie se mit à faire plus attention à ce qu'elle entendait, confirmant ce fait. Les objets modernes, technologiques, flambants neufs qui servaient de mobiliers à l'école n'avaient jamais de voix. C'étaient toujours les vieux livres, les tableaux, les sculptures qui murmuraient sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle entendait une voix émaner d'un autre élève, celui-ci portait toujours un accessoire particulier, qui détonnait du reste de sa tenue, et Evie s'en étonnait, interrogeant le propriétaire qui répondait alors que son collier, son béret, son sac ou son stylo appartenaient à l'un de ses ancêtres, et faisait partie de sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Mais en dehors de ces voix qui n'étaient que le reflet de l'âme et de l'attachement que leur ancien propriétaire avait pour l'objet concerné, il y avait les autres.

Les voix accidentelles. Evie mit du temps à cerner leur présence, et à comprendre pourquoi elles lui faisaient plus d'effet que les autres. Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle les entendait, elle se figeait d'effroi, submergée par une émotion indescriptible. Et puis, à force de patience et d'écoute, elle comprit.

Ces voix-là s'étaient gravées par accident. C'étaient des fragments de vie blessée, abîmée, déviée par un sentiment tellement intense que le souvenir s'était accroché. Ces voix-là étaient liée à des lieux, et pas à des objets, et Evie apprit très vite à éviter les toilettes du troisième étage à cause de ce hurlement strident qui y résonnait, à ne pas s'attarder dans les vestiaires du gymnase hantés par des pleurs invisibles et à contourner le couloir qui menait aux chambres en rénovation, qui avaient accidentellement pris feu deux ans plus tôt, bien avant leur arrivée, et où la panique et la peur imprégnait toujours l'air ambiant.

Petit à petit, jour après jour, Evie se mit à entendre les voix de plus en plus distinctement, à parvenir à les isoler, à les écouter, à comprendre d'où elles venaient, et ce qu'elles lui voulaient. Elle avait rapidement renoncé à les ignorer, et les acceptait pleinement à présent. Les voix étaient là, partout, où qu'elle aille. Prendre le temps de les écouter les rendait plus tolérables, et Evie prit donc l'habitude, dès que l'occasion se présentait, de s'arrêter près d'une peinture, de ramasser un objet perdu, d'emprunter un vieux livre poussiéreux à la bibliothèque, et de simplement laisser les paroles murmurées l'imprégner et lui partager une histoire inconnue du reste du monde.

oOoOoOo

— Evie ! Attends !

Evie grimaça en entendant la voix de Jay derrière elle, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant, continuant à avancer dans le couloir de l'école, relativement vide à cette heure-ci. L'absence de foule permit au garçon d'arriver à sa hauteur rapidement, même pas essoufflé du léger sprint qu'il avait dû fournir pour la rattraper.

— Hé Evie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en classe tout à l'heure ?

Evie retint son envie de grogner face à cette question, continuant à marcher sans répondre. Jay ne sembla pas s'en vexer, se contentant de pencher la tête sur le côté tout en suivant son rythme.

— Sérieusement, c'était bizarre. Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille Jay, répondit-elle froidement. Je dois aller en classe.

— Evie, dit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. Je veux juste t'aider.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide tout court, parce que ce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? C'était rien du tout.

Jay fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu d'accord avec cette déclaration, mais Evie détournait déjà la tête, résolue à ne plus lui répondre s'il insistait sur ce sujet.

Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas rien du tout.

En cours d'histoire un peu plus tôt, leur professeur avait décidé de leur faire une leçon sur l'ancienne magie des Druides, et avait pour l'occasion ramené un bâton ayant appartenu à l'un d'eux. Son but était de montrer à la classe que le bâton, autrefois détenteur d'un immense pouvoir, était aujourd'hui inoffensif et dépourvu de toute trace de magie, qu'il présentait comme un parasite néfaste pour la nature.

Evie, elle, avait entendu une tout autre histoire. Les voix des objets magiques avaient toujours été plus intenses que les autres, et le bâton ne fit pas exception, se languissant d'avoir un propriétaire à nouveau capable de le charger en énergie. Ses murmures étaient imprégnés d'une réelle souffrance, d'être ainsi privé d'un pouvoir qui lui était naturellement dû.

Evie n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en prenant la parole, interrompant son professeur pour le corriger et lui donner son point de vue sur la question. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il basait son cours sur de mauvaises sources, et qu'il accepterait sa version des faits avec curiosité. Mais évidemment que non. C'était avoir une bien trop haute estime d'Auradon. Après s'être fait rabrouée sévèrement et accuser de raconter des idioties pour le plaisir de perturber le cours, elle avait compris qu'il racontait des mensonges à la classe en toute connaissance de cause.

Furieuse et révoltée par cette découverte, Evie avait insisté, demandant à son professeur de prouver ses paroles, de donner la source de ses informations. De démontrer que la version qu'il donnait était meilleure et plus valable que la sienne. Il ne le fit pas, bien évidemment. Pourquoi s'en serait-il donné la peine, alors qu'il était en position d'autorité ? A la place d'un débat d'opinions intelligent et raisonnable, il avait traité Evie de menteuse et de fautrice de troubles, l'expulsant de sa classe et lui offrant des heures de retenue.

Par chance, Jay était le seul à partager ce cours avec Evie, et avait donc était le seul à avoir assister à la scène. C'était mieux que s'ils avaient été tous les trois présents, mais Evie aurait préféré qu'aucun de ses camarades n'y assiste, parce que ça lui aurait évité de devoir se justifier.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler à Mal non plus ?

Evie se stoppa finalement, calant son regard dans celui de Jay. Son cœur se serra un peu en voyant le regard rempli d'inquiétude et de bonnes intentions de son ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à flancher maintenant. Elle avait déjà commis une erreur sur la journée, et c'était bien suffisant.

— Non. Ne lui en parle pas s'il-te-plaît.

— Evie...

— Je vais bien. Je gère la situation. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est inutile.

Jay fit une drôle de moue, pas vraiment convaincu, mais Evie ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour le faire changer d'avis. Alors, profitant d'être enfin arrivée à la hauteur de sa nouvelle salle de classe, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et l'abandonna au milieu du couloir, espérant qu'un jour il comprenne et la pardonne pour tous ses mensonges.

oOoOoOo

Quelques nuits après leur arrivée à Auradon, Evie avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas très surprenant de faire des cauchemars, et elle savait que ses amis en faisaient également, hantés par leur passé, par leurs souvenirs de la vie sur l'île et par la perspective de devoir y retourner un jour. Sans parler de la charge qui pesait sur les épaules alors que leurs parents attendaient d'eux qu'ils volent la baguette et détruisent la barrière magique...des raisons de faire des cauchemars, ils en avaient des tonnes.

Mais Evie savait que ses rêves à elle étaient différents, et liés à rien de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais parfois, alors qu'elle se réveillait en panique et complètement terrifiée, elle avait la certitude absolue que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas vraiment les siens...c'était comme s'ils mettaient en scène d'autres personnes, et qu'Evie était forcée de vivre leurs souffrances et leurs tortures. Parce que oui, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait bien de cela. De la torture, des hurlements de douleur à s'en arracher la gorge, du malheur et du désespoir en quantité inhumaine.

Au fond d'elle, Evie savait que rien de tout cela ne la concernait directement. Que ses propres cauchemars étaient composés de miroirs brisés et de solitude dévorante. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ses rêves. D'où sortaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela avait évidemment un rapport avec ses pouvoirs naissants qui se développaient de jour en jour – les rêves devenant eux aussi plus intenses de nuit en nuit – mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre leur déclencheur.

Et puis un jour, elle comprit.

Elle comprit parce que pour la première fois, elle l'entendit.

Le livre de sorts de Mal.

Non. Pas de Mal. Le livre de sorts de Maléfique. Ce grimoire qui cohabitait avec elle sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, et qui contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de sortilèges horribles et terrifiants, qui avaient été utilisés pour déverser la peur et la souffrance sur le monde.

Le livre ne possédait pas sa propre voix, pas comme le miroir ni même comme le grimoire de sorcière qu'Evie avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Non, il en possédait plusieurs, des centaines de voix qui gémissaient. Des centaines de fragments de douleur laissés par les victimes de Maléfique, prisonniers à jamais de ces pages.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la signification de ses rêves, de ce qui les provoquaient et de tout ce qu'ils racontaient, Evie eut envie de pleurer, de hurler et de vomir en même temps. Elle eut aussi désespérément envie de s'emparer de cet horrible livre et de le détruire, à la fois pour l'éloigner d'elle et à la fois pour tenter de libérer toutes ces voix qui gémissaient et suppliaient qu'on les libère de leur torture éternelle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que ce livre appartenait à Mal désormais. Et non seulement son amie y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, le voyant comme une preuve de sa valeur et de la confiance que sa mère plaçait en elle, mais en plus, Evie ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ses pouvoirs, ni des voix, ni de ce sentiment lugubre et terrifiant qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité du livre de sorts. Parce que sans les entendre, Mal ne pouvait pas comprendre.

oOoOoOo

— Mal, ça ne te dérange pas parfois d'utiliser le grimoire de ta mère ? En sachant qu'elle a utilisé ces sorts pour faire du mal à des innocents ?

— Ce sont juste des mots, E. L'important c'est la manière dont je les utilise moi, pas celle dont ma mère les utilisait.

— Oui mais...et si la souffrance était toujours accrochée aux sorts ? Et si tu la ravivais sans le savoir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si mes sorts faisaient du mal à quelqu'un, je serais au courant.

— Tu as probablement raison. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Bonne nuit, M.

— Bonne nuit, Evie.

oOoOoOo

— Mais Evie pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je t'assure que c'est ce que j'ai vu.

Evie, qui traversait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas pressé, désireuse d'arriver en classe et de mettre fin à cette conversation, se stoppa net et fit volte-face pour confronter Carlos, qui s'arrêta de justesse pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

— Je t'écoute Carlos, et je t'ai écouté les cinq fois précédentes où tu m'as dit ça. Mais je te répète que c'est probablement juste des reflets étranges. La luminosité est tellement différente de celle sur l'île, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que mes yeux puissent _paraître_ être d'une autre couleur.

— Mais je...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton agacé. J'en ai marre d'avoir cette conversation, d'accord ? Mes yeux ne sont pas bleus et ne l'ont jamais été, et si tu les vois d'une autre couleur que ce qu'ils sont, c'est que le problème vient de toi et pas de moi. Alors maintenant, soit tu arrêtes de parler de ça, soit tu t'en vas. Mais dans les deux cas tu me laisses tranquille.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi durement à Carlos, et elle réalisa trop tard l'expression blessé sur son visage, alors qu'il reculait pour s'éloigner d'elle.

— Je voulais juste t'aider, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix peinée avant de faire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, et de profiter du passage d'un groupe d'élèves juste à côté d'eux pour s'évaporer sans lui laisser l'occasion de le retenir ou de s'excuser.

oOoOoOo

— Evie ? Tu dors ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Carlos et toi ? Jay m'a dit qu'il avait l'air bouleversé en rentrant hier et je suis presque certaine que vous vous êtes évités toute la journée aujourd'hui.

— Il ne s'est rien passé.

— Vraiment ? Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air.

— Bonne nuit, Mal.

— Mais...

— Bonne nuit, Mal.

oOoOoOo

Le temps sembla accélérer et sans qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, les jours qu'ils avaient passés sur Auradon devinrent des semaines et un nouveau quotidien se créa pour eux quatre. Le plan de voler la baguette et de détruire la barrière fut oublié, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le souhaitait vraiment. Auradon n'était pas toujours le plus accueillant des endroits, mais comment auraient-ils pu sérieusement envisager l'idée de renoncer à ce nouveau confort, à la nourriture à foison, à toutes les nouvelles perspectives qui s'ouvraient devant eux ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retourner en arrière et provoquer eux-mêmes la destruction d'un monde qu'ils commençaient à apprécier ? Pour à nouveau côtoyer la misère et la cruauté ? Il aurait fallu qu'ils soient stupides pour cela, et aucun d'eux n'était stupide.

Mais si eux appréciaient vivre à Auradon, les gens d'Auradon n'appréciaient pas toujours leur présence, et leur intégration était chaotique, parsemés de rejets et de regards dégoûtés. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient connu bien pire, et étaient capables de surmonter tout ça. Le plus important était qu'ils restent ensemble, et soudés.

Sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient plus du tout. Ou plutôt, Evie faisait de son mieux pour mettre ses distances avec ses amis, s'éloignant d'eux petit à petit, par sécurité, par peur, par culpabilité.

Elle évitait d'y réfléchir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Ses pouvoirs avaient une conséquence directe sur sa vie sociale. Au plus elle s'approchait et comprenait les voix des objets qui l'entouraient, au plus elle s'éloignait de celles des êtres humains. Et si ignorer les autres étudiants n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, parce que se lier avec les gens d'Auradon et se créer une cour de sujets pour son royaume n'était qu'un vieux rêve qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le sien, s'éloigner de ses amis était une autre histoire.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de les perdre. Et elle savait aussi que c'était entièrement sa faute. Eux n'y étaient pour rien. Eux étaient gentils et inquiets pour son bien-être, et avaient tellement insisté pour qu'elle se confie à eux qu'elle avait fini par construire un mur invisible en se montrant froide, distante, sèche. Blessante parfois.

Lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à y penser et à réaliser à quel point elle avait blessé Carlos, le poussant à se retrancher dans un mutisme et un manque de confiance en lui qui ressemblait bien trop fort à son comportement sur l'île, la culpabilité envahissait Evie et elle savait qu'elle était impardonnable. Tout comme elle était impardonnable pour les longs silences qu'elle infligeait à Jay, et pour sa manière d'éviter de croiser Mal autant que possible, quittant leur chambre avant qu'elle ne se lève et n'y revenant qu'au moment du couvre-feu, prétendant être épuisée et se couchant sans lui laisser l'occasion de discuter.

Evie était en train de perdre ses amis, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme si la situation allait changer. Ses pouvoirs allaient toujours être là, et si c'était pour les avoir sur le dos en permanence et devoir leur mentir constamment, est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine d'avoir des amis ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse à cette question, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour se réconforter et pour tenter de se persuader que le trou béant dans son cœur, la tristesse et la solitude qui l'étreignaient à longueur de journée était justifiés.

oOoOoOo

— Evie, on peut parler ?

Evie posa son stylo et se tourna vers sa voisine.

— Maintenant Mal ? Nous sommes en classe.

Mal jeta un regard autour d'elles, admirant le joyeux désordre qui régnait dans la salle de classe suite au départ précipité de leur professeur, parti faire des photocopies en urgence.

— Je te proposerai bien qu'on discute à un autre moment, mais tu m'évites. Donc oui, maintenant me semble être le moment approprié.

— Je ne t'évite pas.

— C'est ça. Tu ne m'évites pas, tout comme tu n'évites pas Jay, et évidemment tu n'es pas du tout en froid avec Carlos.

Evie se mordilla les lèvres de frustration. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'avait aucun problème avec ses amis, et aucune raison de les éviter. Si ce n'est leur tendance obsessive à vouloir savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

— C'est vous qui interprétez mal les choses, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que la situation devienne comme ça.

— C'est drôle Evie, fit remarquer Mal en élevant légèrement la voix pour marquer son point de vue. Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu que la situation en arrive là, et pourtant on y est. Et le seul élément commun entre ta dispute avec Carlos, ta manière de faire demi-tour dès que tu vois Jay dans un couloir et de t'arranger pour me croiser le moins souvent possible, le seul point commun dans ces trois situations, c'est toi. Alors peut-être que tu ne le _veux_ pas, mais visiblement, tu le fais quand même.

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Mal ? grogna Evie en serrant les poings. Parce que là c'est toi qui viens me confronter pour qu'on se dispute.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, s'emporta Mal avec un peu trop de véhémence. Je veux qu'on parle. Je veux que tu parles, que tu t'exprimes, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi tu te comportes aussi bizarrement.

— Je ne me comporte pas bizarrement ! répliqua Evie d'un ton sec. Et peut-être que mon seul problème c'est votre obsession à penser que j'en ai un !

Mal la regarda sans répondre, observant son visage avec tellement d'attention qu'Evie ressentit l'envie de détourner la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne perce son secret à jour. Mais elle résista à ce besoin, restant digne et déterminée, regardant Mal bien en face jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décide à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose...et se fasse interrompre par un raclement de gorge avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un son.

Elles tournèrent la tête à l'unisson en direction d'Audrey qui se tenait devant elles, les bras croisés et l'air hautain. Autour d'elle se trouvaient Jane et Lonnie, légèrement en retrait, l'expression terrifiée pour l'une et vaguement désolée pour l'autre.

— Quoi ? lança Mal d'un ton froid, agacée d'avoir été interrompue.

— Et bien, bonjour la politesse, commenta Audrey d'une voix méprisante, plissant son nez comme si ça la dégoûtait de parler avec Mal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Audrey ? demanda Evie d'une voix lasse. On a pas le temps de se disputer avec toi.

— J'ai vu ça, vous vous chargez très bien de vous disputer toutes seules. D'ailleurs sachez que c'est très désagréable de vous entendre et que tout le monde vous serait reconnaissants de faire ça dans votre chambre.

— Audrey, la sermonna gentiment Lonnie. Va droit au but.

— Ouais, grogna Mal. Crache ton venin et laisse-nous tranquille.

Audrey fronça les sourcils à cette remarque, puis leva le menton avec contrariété.

— Ce week-end, nous allons faire une virée shopping en ville. J'ai tout organisé et j'ai dû demander l'autorisation à Marraine la Bonne Fée, qui nous l'a accordée à condition que je vous invite à nous accompagner.

Mal et Evie échangèrent un regard surpris. Une sortie ? En ville ? Elles n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, à part lors de leur petite escapade au musée. La ville n'était pas loin, mais il fallait un véhicule et une autorisation de l'administration pour s'y rendre, et aucun des enfants de l'île n'avait songé pouvoir obtenir l'un ou l'autre.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Audrey même si elle n'avait posé aucune question. Vous êtes intéressées de venir avec nous ou pas ? J'ai besoin de le savoir pour réserver la voiture.

— On serait vraiment contentes que vous nous accompagniez, ajouta Lonnie d'un ton bien plus amical et sincère.

Evie lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de reporter son attention sur Audrey, qui semblait sur le point de taper du pied par terre comme une enfant qui exigeait la réponse à son caprice.

— C'est fort aimable de ta part de nous inviter, répondit-elle avec diplomatie. Mais nous ne...

— On va venir ! la coupa soudainement Mal, et Evie se tourna vers elle avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

— Quoi ?

De manière assez comique, les expressions ahuries des trois autres filles s'accordaient avec celle d'Evie, et Mal leur adressa un sourire satisfait.

— Ça va être chouette, de passer une journée toutes ensemble, clama-t-elle. Faire du shopping, se balader dans les rues, créer des liens. Bien sûr qu'on veut participer.

— Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? demanda Audrey d'un ton méfiant.

— Mal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je m'assure qu'on ait de bonnes relations avec nos camarades de classe. Elles ont la gentillesse de nous inviter, alors on les accompagnera. C'est toi qui m'as appris que c'était ainsi qu'on se comportait en société, E.

Evie la fusilla des yeux alors que les trois autres filles se regardaient mutuellement avec perplexité.

— C'est super ! parvint finalement à s'exclamer Lonnie. On va bien s'amuser vous verrez.

— J'ai hâte ! ironisa Mal.

Avec un timing presque parfait, leur professeur choisit cet instant pour réapparaître, les bras chargés de feuilles de papier.

— Très bien, retournez tous à votre place s'il-vous-plaît ! Je vais distribuer les documents, assurez-vous d'avoir le bon nombre de pages.

Alors que l'agitation se créait autour d'elles, rythmée par le raclement des chaises et les fins de discussions hâtives, Evie adressa un regard meurtrier à Mal.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? chuchota-t-elle avec fureur. Depuis quand tu veux faire amie-amie avec les filles d'Auradon ?

— Je ne veux pas, rétorqua Mal avec un souffle dédaigneux à cette idée. Mais toi, si. Ou en tout cas, la Evie que j'ai connue et qui était mon amie. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait sautillé de joie à la perspective de faire du shopping comme une vraie princesse.

Evie plissa les yeux méchamment en la regardant, essayant d'ignorer la torsion dans son cœur qui confirmait les paroles de Mal. Aller en ville, faire les magasins, découvrir la vie sur Auradon et se faire des amies, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé à l'instant où elle avait appris qu'elle venait vivre ici. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant ses pouvoirs. Avant son secret. Avant de devoir cacher à tout le monde qu'elle était une sorcière.

— Et puis tu as raison, ajouta Mal à voix basse alors que le cours reprenait. Peut-être que c'est ma faute si tu m'évites. Mais on pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour découvrir Auradon et passer un bon moment toutes les deux. Sans question, sans critique, sans dispute. Okay ?

Evie la regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, verts et doux, de son amie. Une douceur qu'elle dévoilait peu, mais qui avait toujours été là, dissimulée sous une carapace de froideur et de sarcasmes. C'était Mal. La vraie Mal. Celle qui serait prête à donner sa vie pour les gens qu'elle aimait, et qui souffrait de ne pas pouvoir les aider et les comprendre. Et Mal lui manquait tellement...

— Okay, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Une sortie entre filles.

Et en voyant le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie, elle n'avait aucune raison de penser que ça puisse mal se terminer.

oOoOoOo

Assise sur un banc, Evie s'étira, profitant des rayons du soleil contre sa peau dénudée.

— La météo, je crois que c'est ce que je préfère ici.

— Pas moi, répondit Mal avec une grimace. Je trouve toujours tout trop lumineux.

Evie la détailla du regard, songeuse.

— C'est vrai que tu as la peau pâle. On devrait peut-être penser à t'acheter une crème de protection ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mal lui donna un petit coup de coude, les sourcils froncés à cette idée.

— C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me défendre comme un truc aussi stupide qu'une grosse étoile dans le ciel !

Evie pouffa, amusée face à son indignation, et laissa son regard parcourir les alentours. La ville était magnifique, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. L'architecture des bâtiments était splendide, les rues étaient propres et richement décorées, il y avait de la verdure, des fleurs, des sculptures, et les devantures des magasins étaient colorées et chaleureuses. Cet endroit était à des années-lumière de l'ambiance sombre et lugubre de l'île de l'Oubli, et elle profitait de chaque seconde qu'elle y passait.

L'invitation d'Audrey avait été complètement factice, évidemment. Si elle avait été contrainte de les laisser faire le trajet dans sa voiture, parce que Marraine la Bonne Fée surveillait de loin, à l'instant où le véhicule avait été garé, Audrey les avait toutes les deux envoyées balader. Elle leur avait dit de se débrouiller pour la journée, et de simplement revenir à la voiture à l'heure du retour. Même si c'était particulièrement impoli, cette tournure de la situation avait arrangé Mal et Evie, leur laissant l'occasion de vagabonder à leurs grés et de découvrir les lieux à leur rythme, se perdant de multiples fois, fouinant dans les magasins et errant dans les parcs sans se sentir jugées en permanence par leur camarade de classe.

Elles avaient passé une excellente matinée, découvrant des milliards de choses. Lorsque, sur les coups de midi, leurs estomacs s'étaient manifestés, elles avaient choisi de s'installer sur une grande place entourée de magasins, au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine et plusieurs animations de rue. Assise sur un banc, elles prenaient une pause bien méritée tout en dévorant les sandwichs préparés le matin-même, sachant qu'elles n'auraient pas d'argent pour s'acheter quoique ce soit sur place comme pouvaient le faire les autres filles.

— Faudra vraiment qu'on revienne avec les garçons, commenta Evie après avoir avalé une bouchée de son repas. Ils adoreraient cet endroit.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient déjà en train de faire les idiots là-bas, à la place de ce type qui jongle.

— Jay et Carlos savent jongler ?

— Non. Mais justement, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle de les voir se prendre des balles sur la tête.

Evie laissa échapper un rire amusé à cette idée, et Mal sourit, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle.

— Ça m'avait manqué tu sais.

— De quoi ?

— Ton rire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais plus entendu.

Evie baissa la tête, cherchant à dissimuler le rougissement de ses joues, heureuse que ses longs cheveux retombent par-dessus son visage.

— C'est pareil pour ton sourire, ajouta Mal d'une voix prudente. Tu ne souris pratiquement plus depuis qu'on est sur Auradon.

— Mal...

— Zut. Je dépasse les limites hein ? Désolée.

Evie ne répondit rien, les yeux posés sur le sandwich entamé qu'elle avait en main. Mal avait raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi insouciante et heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre que c'était parce que sa magie la laissait tranquille et que les voix étaient moins présentes en ville, parce que c'était faux. Elles étaient partout, à chaque coin de rue, imprégnées dans chaque bâtiment un peu particulier, dans chaque statue un peu historique, dans chaque pavé un peu ancien. Elles étaient là, mais Evie les ignorait, tout simplement. Elle les ignorait pour profiter de Mal et de cette journée spéciale où elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, renouant et partageant comme avant.

Evie ressentit soudain l'envie de s'excuser, même si c'était stupide parce qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir expliquer _pourquoi_ elle s'excusait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mal la devança, poussant une exclamation moqueuse.

— Tiens regarde qui revoilà !

Oubliant sa culpabilité, Evie releva la tête pour apercevoir Audrey, Jane et Lonnie à l'autre bout de la place, cherchant visiblement un endroit où manger elles aussi. Lonnie les aperçut et leur fit un grand signe joyeux de la main, visiblement désireuse de les rejoindre, mais se stoppa net alors qu'Audrey lui disait quelque chose.

— Cette fille est tellement tyrannique, grommela Mal. Et après c'est nous les méchantes.

— Laisse faire, murmura Evie avec tristesse alors que les trois filles jetaient leur dévolu sur un petit bistrot qui semblait charmant. Je suis sûre qu'un jour on parviendra à s'intégrer.

Le regard de Mal passa des yeux envieux et rêveurs d'Evie au bistrot où venaient de disparaître leurs camarades, et elle devina exactement où étaient les pensées de son amie.

— Tu veux que j'y aille et que je les force à nous inviter ? Ça ne doit pas être très compliqué, et c'est moi qu'elles détesteront, pas toi.

Evie lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant, mais secoua la tête.

— Non. C'est une journée que je partage avec toi. On n'a pas besoin d'elles !

— Et puis je suis sûre que notre repas est bien meilleur que le leur, renchérit Mal en levant son sandwich au jambon devant elle avant de mordre un grand coup dedans.

Alors qu'elle riait doucement, le soleil chauffant sa peau et les oiseaux chantonnant dans un arbre non loin, Evie se promit de ne rien laisser gâcher cette journée remplie de bonheur et de plaisir. Juste pour un jour, elle pouvait oublier la magie et les voix, et profiter du monde réel.

oOoOoOo

— Mal qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta Evie alors que son amie la tirait fermement par la main.

Malgré sa question et les quelques regards curieux qui se tournèrent dans leur direction, elle ne chercha pas plus que ça à lutter contre l'emprise de son amie, curieuse de découvrir quelle mouche l'avait soudainement piquée. Avec détermination, Mal se dirigea vers la petite boutique dans laquelle Audrey, Jane et Lonnie venaient d'entrer, juste sous leur nez, sans même songer à leur proposer de les accompagner. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, et il en fallait bien plus pour vexer Mal. Mais elles n'avaient pas choisi n'importe quelle boutique. Elles étaient entrées dans une friperie, où s'entassait des tonnes de vieux vêtements à bas prix, des tonnes de tissus et des milliards de possibilités de création et d'inspiration pour quelqu'un comme Evie.

Est-ce que celle-ci avait été dévorée par l'envie et la jalousie en voyant leurs trois camarades entrer dans le magasin ? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle allait s'en plaindre et réagir d'une quelconque manière ? Bien sûr que non. C'était Evie. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'imposer. Alors Mal allait s'imposer à sa place.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la boutique, une petite sonnette retentit, signalant leur arrivée. Le vendeur, assis au comptoir, leva à peine les yeux vers elles, mais ce n'était pas de toute façon pas son attention que Mal recherchait. C'était celle d'Audrey. Et l'expression scandalisée sur le visage de celle-ci était délicieuse, et elle se fit un plaisir d'y répondre avec un sourire faussement jovial.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? les accueillit Audrey comme si le magasin lui appartenait.

— On vous a vu entrer et on s'est dit qu'on allait se joindre à vous. Vous savez probablement qu'Evie adore coudre et fabriquer des nouveaux vêtements à partir de vieux tissus, non ?

Audrey plissa les yeux, mécontentes alors que Lonnie et Jane échangeaient un regard honteux en réalisant l'impolitesse de leur comportement. Sa main toujours prisonnière dans celle de Mal, Evie la pressa pour protester et manifester son mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle prenne sa défense ainsi, elle pouvait s'en charger toute seule si elle en avait vraiment envie, et là, elle n'en avait simplement pas eu envie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de ce magasin et ne pas provoquer de scandale inutile...mais c'était trop tard, et Lonnie s'avança vers elle, les yeux remplis d'excuses.

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant face à Evie. C'est toi qui fabriques vos vêtements à tous les quatre, non ? Ils sont si cools et uniques, j'adore !

Le cœur d'Evie se gonfla de fierté à cette déclaration, parce que c'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un d'Auradon manifestait de l'intérêt pour ses créations, et que le compliment semblait sincère.

— Merci ! répondit-elle en s'autorisant un sourire. J'ai appris à coudre quand j'étais toute petite donc ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué mais je commence un peu à manquer de matériel de base ici à Auradon.

— Mais tu vas adorer cet endroit alors ! pépia soudainement Jane. On trouve toute sorte de vieilles fringues que tu vas pouvoir améliorer.

Elle s'était timidement approchée, à la fois terrorisée et curieuse d'enfin en savoir un peu plus sur les enfants de l'île de l'Oubli. Evie rit doucement, baissant poliment les yeux.

— J'aimerais beaucoup, mais même si je trouvais des trucs je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent.

— Mais c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Lonnie avec enthousiasme. Les prix sont vraiment bas, on peut t'avancer l'achat de quelques trucs et tu pourras…je sais pas, nous rembourser avec quelques créations trop cools ? J'adorerais avoir une veste comme celle de Mal.

Evie lança un regard hésitant à Mal, qui souriait avec satisfaction face à la tournure des événements. Lâchant finalement la main de son amie, elle la poussa gentiment en direction des deux autres filles.

—Vas-y, fouille et amuse-toi.

— Mais et toi ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais attendre dehors. Probablement aller discuter avec le jongleur et lui demander combien de fois il s'est assommé tout seul avant d'oser affronter le public.

Evie eut le temps de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant avant de se faire entraîner par Lonnie et Jane dans le fond de la boutique, sous le regard contrarié d'Audrey.

— Tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils aussi fort princesse, lui lança Mal en quittant la boutique. Ça va te faire attraper des rides.

oOoOoOo

Si quelqu'un demandait à Evie de faire une sélection des moments de sa vie qu'elle avait préféré, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options pour faire son choix. Mais alors qu'elle s'agitait dans la friperie, échangeant joyeusement des idées et des conseils de mode avec les trois autres filles, une quantité de tissus et de vêtements de qualité comme elle n'en avait jamais vu s'étalant devant elle, passant sous ses doigts et s'entassant dans le sac de ses futurs achats, elle savait que ce moment serait dans la sélection.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait bien. A sa place. Avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'intégrer et vivre à Auradon, non pas comme une enfant de l'île, ni comme une sorcière à la magie terrifiante, mais juste comme Evie, une adolescente qui passait du bon temps avec des nouvelles amies. Lonnie était débordante d'enthousiasme, Jane était timide mais prévenante, et même Audrey finit par se montrer polie avec elle après qu'Evie lui ait recommandé deux ou trois idées de tenues.

A vrai dire, Evie s'amusait tellement bien qu'elle mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes à réaliser que les chuchotements dans sa tête et ses oreilles se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et insistants. Trop prise par ses interactions avec les autres filles, elle ne commença à prêter attention à ces nouvelles voix qu'après avoir accidentellement répondu à l'une d'elle en croyant que c'était Jane qui lui posait une question. Pourtant, même une fois qu'elle eut réalisé leur présence et leur nombre – ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, dans une boutique de seconde main où tous les objets avaient un passé et une histoire – elle parvint facilement à en faire abstraction. Le monde réel était suffisamment attractif et accueillant pour qu'elle parvienne à oublier cet autre monde qui l'appelait, cherchant à communiquer avec la seule personne encore capable de l'entendre.

Et puis il y eut le collier.

C'était un très beau collier. Une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, orné d'un petit diamant. Le bijou n'avait rien d'extravagant, mais il était suffisamment joli et distingué pour qu'une princesse s'attarde dessus. Lorsqu'elle parvint à le dégoter dans l'amoncellement de babioles sans intérêt que possédait la boutique, Audrey ne tarda donc pas une seconde avant de le passer autour de son cou, se pavanant avec pour le montrer à ses camarades. Lonnie et Jane s'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt de cette découverte, complimentant la manière donc il mettait en valeur le cou de leur amie. Celle-ci, en quête de flatterie, s'autorisa même à demander son avis à Evie qui observait de loin, le cœur légèrement pincé de jalousie. Mais, désireuse de solidifier son début d'amitié naissante avec les autres filles, elle ignora son envie d'elle aussi posséder des jolis bijoux et s'approcha pour examiner le collier de plus près, tendant la main pour l'ajuster.

A l'instant où sa peau entra en contact avec le métal, un sentiment glacial l'envahit, comme elle n'en avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était comme si de l'azote liquide pénétrait dans ses poumons, glaçait ses organes et engourdissait son esprit, l'arrachant à la réalité.

— _MAMAN ! hurla une voix d'enfant au loin. Noooon Maman je veux venir !_

Evie cligna des yeux, cherchant à discerner les formes humaines au travers du brouillard qui l'encerclait. La silhouette d'une enfant lui apparût rapidement, courant en direction d'une femme. Pas loin de celle-ci, légèrement en retrait, se trouvait un homme. Il observait la scène à distance, exactement comme Evie. Leurs visages étaient flous, comme dans un souvenir trop vieux pour être précis, mais leurs voix étaient claires et limpides.

— _Maman, je veux venir avec toi, ne me laisse pas._

— _Non, non ma chérie, tu restes ici._

— _Mais maman..._

— _Vous êtes autorisée à emmener votre enfant avec vous pour votre transfert sur l'île, intervint l'homme d'une voix calme et dénuée de sentiment._

C'était un garde, réalisa Evie. Un garde de l'armée royale qui effectuait le déplacement d'une criminelle en direction de l'île de l'Oubli.

— _Et la condamner à rester prisonnière toute sa vie alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ? répondit la femme d'un ton acide. C'est hors de question._

— _Maman, prends-moi avec toi, répéta la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Ne me laisse pas toute seule._

La mère s'agenouilla, se mettant à sa hauteur.

— _Je ne te laisse pas seule, tu vas aller chez papy et mamie._

— _Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi._

— _Je serais toujours avec toi, ma chérie. Je penserai à toi à chaque instant_.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais le bruit de ses sanglots se mit à résonner très fort à l'intérieur du brouillard, et Evie eut l'impression que son chagrin rebondissait sur les parois d'un bocal, devenant un peu plus puissant à chaque fois. Avec douceur, la mère lui embrassa le front, puis détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Un collier en or, sur lequel se trouvait un petit pendentif en forme de cœur, orné d'une pierre précieuse rose.

— _Garde ça ma chérie. C'est ton héritage. Le seul que je peux te laisser. Garde-le précieusement, et n'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime._

_N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime..._

_N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime..._

— C'est bon ? s'agaça Audrey. Tu comptes l'admirer combien de temps exactement ?

Evie reprit contact avec la réalité comme un naufragé émergeait à la surface de l'eau. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir pris de bouffée d'oxygène depuis des lustres, et ses pensées étaient chaotiques, tout comme ses émotions. Elle éprouvait le soudain besoin d'appeler sa maman et de réclamer un câlin, même si quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas _son_ besoin qu'elle ressentait.

Alors que ses trois camarades la dévisageaient, déroutées par son silence, elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Tu ne peux pas acheter ça !

Audrey laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

— Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il ne t'appartient pas.

— Il est à vendre, il appartient à n'importe qui a les moyens de le payer. Et ce n'est certainement pas ton cas.

Evie fronça les sourcils, confuse, puis comprit qu'Audrey pensait qu'elle essayait de la dissuader pour s'approprier le collier.

— Je n'en veux pas non plus ! protesta-t-elle. Il appartient à la petite fille ! C'est son dernier souvenir de sa mère ! Il faut le lui rendre !

— La petite fille ? répéta Lonnie avec confusion. Evie, est-ce que ça va ?

— Il faut la retrouver !

— Elle est complètement en train de délirer, grogna Audrey en essayant de se reculer.

Malheureusement pour elle, la main d'Evie était toujours autour du bijou, et en sentant que celui-ci allait lui échapper, l'adolescente réagit instinctivement comme n'importe quel enfant de l'île aurait réagi : elle raffermit sa prise sur la chaîne en or et tira sèchement dessus pour l'arracher du cou de Audrey. Celle-ci poussa un glapissement de surprise et plaça ses mains autour de son cou comme si Evie avait tenté de l'étrangler.

— Mais elle est folle !

Leur échange un peu trop animé avait attiré l'attention du vendeur qui s'approcha de leur groupe, méfiant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Evie se tourna vers lui, ouvrant la paume pour lui montrer le collier.

— D'où vient ce bijou ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner le nom de sa propriétaire ?

— Sa propriétaire ? Ce collier est à vendre ma petite, il n'a pas de propriétaire.

— Mais si, il appartient à la petite fille. Elle a dû le perdre mais il faut lui rendre !

— Qu'est-ce que...

Evie lui lança un regard résolu, absolument convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Mais à sa plus grande déception, les sourcils du vendeur se froncèrent dans l'incompréhension et il se tourna vers les trois autres filles.

— C'est quoi le problème de votre copine là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte comme bêtise ? Si c'est une blague...

— Ne faites pas attention à elle, le coupa Audrey d'un ton hautain. Elle n'a aucune manière et est probablement aussi folle que les autres. Pas étonnant quand on sait d'où elle vient...J'aimerais acheter ce collier s'il-vous-plaît.

— D'où elle vient ? répéta-t-il avec perplexité, avant de réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Attendez c'est une de ces gosses de l'île ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans mon magasin ? Sortez d'ici, je ne veux pas de problème !

Le reste se passa en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il arracha le collier de la main d'Evie, l'attrapa par l'épaule et la poussa dehors sans ménagement, avant de faire subir le même sort aux trois autres filles, malgré leurs protestations véhémentes. Il refusa de leur vendre quoique ce soit et leur cria qu'elles devaient s'estimer heureuses qu'il ne les fouille pas de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien volé. Evie ne prononça pas un mot, encore sonnée par son étrange vision et complètement bouleversée de voir que son statut d'enfant de l'île pouvait faire dégénérer aussi vite une sortie, déteignant sur les gens qui l'accompagnaient.

Une fois que la porte de la boutique leur fut claquée au nez, Audrey ne perdit évidemment pas une seconde pour se tourner vers elle, le regard accusateur.

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème exactement ? On est gentils avec toi, on te laisse venir avec nous et profiter un peu de nos privilèges et toi tu fous tout en l'air ? T'as pas honte ? Je pensais que tu étais un peu mieux que les trois autres mais en fait t'es exactement comme eux ! Peut-être même pire, parce que t'es juste totalement instable et détraquée ma pauvre !

Instable et détraquée. Elle l'avait déjà qualifiée de folle à l'intérieur de la friperie. Était-ce la vérité ? Elle n'était rien de plus que ça ? Une folle à lier, détraquée, dérangée.

Audrey continuait de lui hurler dessus, mais Evie ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, perdue alors que les mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles. A l'intérieur d'elle, la saveur glaciale et douloureuse de la vision était toujours là aussi, comme un écho de l'écho, s'agrippant à elle. Puis soudain, la vision du visage enragé d'Audrey disparut de son champ de vision pour laisser place à une touffe de cheveux violets. La voix de Mal retentit, hurlant sur Audrey, protectrice et menaçante à la fois. Au ton de leurs voix, Evie savait qu'elles se disputaient, et elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer assez pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer. Elle ne voulait plus être ici. Elle voulait rentrer à l'abri dans sa chambre, loin des yeux du monde, loin des voix, loin de la magie. Elle voulait repartir sur l'île et s'enfermer dans son château avec sa mère qui lui manquait, et revenir à l'époque où elles étaient ensemble, sans aucun contact extérieur.

Mais était-ce vraiment son désir ? Ou l'effet de sa vision, et du souvenir d'une petite fille dévastée à l'idée de ne jamais revoir sa maman ?

Les voix se turent finalement, et cela surprit Evie, parce que les voix ne se taisaient jamais d'elles-mêmes. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que si elles l'avaient fait cette fois, c'était parce qu'elles n'étaient pas magiques, c'étaient les voix de Mal, d'Audrey et de Lonnie. Sauf que ces deux dernières étaient déjà en train de s'éloigner, suivies par Jane qui semblait terrorisée.

Avant qu'Evie ne puisse rassembler deux idées cohérentes ou tenter de remercier son amie pour son intervention, Mal lui empoigna le bras sans un mot et l'entraîna loin de la place bondée de monde. Elle se laissa faire sans chercher à résister, encore trop confuse pour réfléchir ou anticiper la suite des évènements. Peut-être aurait-elle dû, car lorsqu'elles furent finalement à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète, isolées dans une petite ruelle, Mal relâcha sa prise et la regarda avec autorité.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Explique.

Evie était prise au piège, un mur juste derrière elle et Mal devant, la fixant d'un regard dur et sévère, _exigeant_ une réponse.

— Ce n'est rien, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu connais Audrey, il faut toujours qu'elle...

La main de Mal s'abattit violemment sur le mur, juste à côté d'Evie, la faisant sursauter et coupant sa tentative de justification.

— Je ne parle pas d'Audrey, gronda Mal d'une voix dangereuse en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je parle de _toi_. C'est quoi cette histoire de petite fille ? Et de collier ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Evie déglutit sous l'intensité de son regard. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'était mis à battre bien trop fort et pourtant elle _savait_ que Mal n'allait rien lui faire. Derrière ses allures de chef et son ton dominateur, Mal était juste inquiète pour elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Répondre et lui parler de sa magie ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Alors Evie baissa la tête, et resta silencieuse.

Le grondement d'agacement qui monta dans la poitrine de Mal était presque audible, et elle relâcha sa pression sur le mur, s'éloignant d'Evie avec frustration et laissant le champ libre à celle-ci pour s'enfuir et à nouveau éviter la confrontation. Pourtant Evie resta immobile, paralysée alors que Mal soufflait bruyamment en serrant les poings.

— Merde E ! C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? C'est plus que juste prendre la défense d'un collier, c'est...c'est tout ! Tu te comportes tellement bizarrement depuis qu'on est à Auradon. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Son visage se tourna à nouveau vers Evie, et cette fois les yeux verts étaient suppliants, lui demandant d'enfin s'ouvrir et partager ce qui n'allait pas. Mais même si cette vision était insupportable pour Evie, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mêler Mal à tout ça, sa mère avait raison, elle ne comprendrait pas, personne ne pourrait comprendre parce que personne ne les entendait.

Elles étaient partout, constamment. Même ici, dans cette ruelle que Mal avait choisi parce qu'elle était déserte, Evie pouvait les entendre et les sentir. Elles étaient là, des chuchotements discrets qui n'attendaient qu'une oreille attentive pour raconter leur histoire et tous les malheurs qui allaient avec. Comment Mal pourrait-elle comprendre ce que Evie endurait depuis leur arrivée à Auradon ? Comment qui que ce soit pourrait réaliser l'ampleur du bruit constant qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Evie, et cette déchirure permanente à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de résister à l'appel des voix, d'ignorer leurs histoires, leurs présences sans jamais y parvenir, et qu'elle se faisait happer un peu plus chaque jour dans une réalité dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence.

Les doigts d'Evie étaient à présent collés aux briques du mur derrière elle, s'agrippant à cette sensation pour rester branchée à la réalité alors qu'elle se retrouvait envahie par ce courant d'air glacial désormais familier. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, prise au piège et noyée au milieu des dizaines de murmures qui résonnaient à l'unisson dans sa tête, ces échos de personnes qui étaient passées par cette même ruelle, et qui avait laissé derrière elles un fragment de leurs vies.

Comment Mal pourrait-elle comprendre ? Comment qui que ce soit pouvait-il comprendre alors qu'Evie elle-même ne comprenait pas, ni ce qu'elles disaient, ni ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses et quoiqu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, elles étaient toujours là, de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus fortes, l'empêchant d'entendre sa propre voix, qui se noyait au milieu de celles des inconnus.

— Evie !

La voix de Mal domina brusquement toutes les autres, forte et puissante, alors que ses mains se refermaient autour des poignets d'Evie, la ramenant à leur conversation. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal mais efficace, comme si une bouffée d'air pénétrait ses poumons et évacuait son esprit, lui permettant à nouveau de voir et de réfléchir clairement.

— Tes yeux, prononça Mal en l'inspectant avec attention. Ils étaient bleus. Carlos avait raison. Ce n'était pas un reflet. C'est...magique.

La suspicion s'étalait à présent sur ses traits alors qu'elle continuait d'observer Evie, attendant une confirmation de cette réalisation. Celle-ci ne lui offrit pas, se contentant de détourner le visage, essayant d'échapper à son emprise. Mais Mal ne la laissa pas faire, serrant ses doigts autour de l'un de ses poignets alors qu'elle libérait l'autre, utilisant sa main pour attraper le menton d'Evie et la forcer à la regarder en face.

— C'est de la magie n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la magie toi aussi, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Mais...pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu l'as caché ?

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux d'Evie alors que sa gorge se nouait, incapable de répondre à ces questions.

— Je ne savais pas que...

— Arrête de mentir ! s'écria Mal avec colère, et ce fut au tour de ses yeux de dévoiler leur magie, s'illuminant de vert.

Evie recula par instinct, se heurtant au mur, sans savoir si sa peur était provoquée par l'éclat incandescent dans les yeux de son amie, ou par le fait que celle-ci venait de lui crier dessus.

— Pourquoi tu mens ? reprit Mal d'une voix où la frustration était toujours palpable. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Je veux juste t'aider, E.

Evie secoua misérablement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que la culpabilité enserrait son cœur.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Les doigts de Mal relâchèrent leur pression sur son visage, se faisant plus doux, mais ne cessèrent pas de la maintenir, l'obligeant à affronter le regard de son amie, désormais vide de colère et d'agacement, et uniquement rempli d'inquiétude.

— Laisse-nous t'aider, demanda Mal d'une voix suppliante. S'il-te-plaît.

Et le cœur d'Evie s'effondra en entendant ces mots que, elle en était certaine, Mal n'avait jamais prononcé auparavant. Comprenant qu'elle avait perdu la bataille, elle ferma les yeux, baissant enfin toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était attelée à ériger depuis son arrivée sur Auradon.

— Pas ici, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais je vous expliquerai tout quand on sera rentrés.

Mal ne sembla pas vouloir bouger, alors Evie rouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour prouver sa sincérité.

— Je te le promets, Mal.

oOoOoOo

Evie était assise sur son lit, silencieuse et immobile.

Mal faisait les cent pas à travers la chambre, agacée, frustrée et débordante d'une énergie qu'elle ne pouvait évacuer par aucun des moyens qu'elle utilisait habituellement – à savoir hurler, frapper ou comploter.

Jay se trouvait non loin d'Evie, le visage empreint d'inquiétude et d'une légère forme de contrariété, mais surtout d'incompréhension et d'un désir d'aider. Est-ce que Jay réalisait à quel point il s'était adoucit depuis qu'il était arrivé à Auradon ? Faire partie de l'équipe de foot mais surtout être débarrassé du stress et de la pression des ordres que son père lui hurlait constamment avait allégé ses épaules, et laissé l'opportunité au garçon de se dévoiler comme Evie avait toujours su qu'il était : doux, protecteur et désireux de satisfaire son entourage.

Et finalement il y avait Carlos, adossé au mur juste à côté de la porte, tellement discret que c'était facile d'oublier sa présence. Mais Evie ne pouvait pas oublier sa présence, elle était en était même pleinement consciente. Elle savait qu'il était là à contrecœur, forcé par Mal, et que sa position témoignait juste de son envie de partir le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, et n'avait pas adressé un regard à Evie, ce qui brisait le cœur de celle-ci tout en la soulageant. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de l'affronter. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de tout leur avouer. Subir le jugement réprobateur de Mal et celui inquiet de Jay, elle pourrait surement le supporter. Mais Carlos ? Elle avait repoussé Carlos hors de sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle allait lui expliquer la raison, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne la pardonne pas.

Malgré le silence de la pièce, elle savait que toute l'attention était sur elle. Ils attendaient qu'elle parle. Qu'elle explique. Elle avait promis, après tout. Mal s'était déjà chargée de faire le récit des événements de la journée aux garçons, les informant du fait qu'Evie avait de la magie. Aucun des deux n'avait réagi explicitement, et s'ils avaient eu la moindre réaction corporelle, Evie n'aurait pas pu le savoir, parce que ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur sa couverture pendant toute la prise de parole de Mal. Celle-ci s'était terminée plusieurs minutes plus tôt, laissant la voie ouverte aux explications et à la version d'Evie, mais jusqu'à présent, elle avait été incapable de parler. Incapable de s'ouvrir, incapable de finalement partager ce secret qu'elle conservait soigneusement depuis leur arrivée ici. Mais à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester silencieuse beaucoup plus longtemps, parce que Mal allait finir par exploser d'impatience, ou Jay d'inquiétude, ou Carlos de mépris pour elle.

Alors, les doigts triturant les draps face à elle, le regard baissé, incapable de les affronter, elle finit par désobéir à sa mère, et par laisser échapper un secret qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

— J'entends des voix, murmura-t-elle.

Mal se stoppa aussi, se figeant au milieu de la pièce. Même sans lever la tête, Evie pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, tout comme elle pouvait sentir celui des garçons. Elle savait qu'elle devait développer et leur donner plus d'informations, mais sa gorge se noua, bloquant le reste de sa confession. Alors, après un bref instant de silence, ce fut Jay qui prit la parole, prudemment mais avec douceur.

— Dans ton miroir ?

Un petit bruit échappa à Evie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rire, mais ça ne s'apparentait à rien d'autre. Si seulement cela se limitait au miroir. Le miroir, elle pouvait le gérer. Il était prétentieux et manipulateur, mais juste lui, elle aurait pu le gérer, et le garder secret jusqu'au bout. Sans doute même cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire de le garder secret, parce que la voix du miroir n'était absolument rien à côté de toutes les autres.

— Pas seulement, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Partout. Ça peut venir de n'importe quel objet. De n'importe quel lieu. Tout ce qui a une histoire tente de la raconter, mais je suis la seule à l'entendre.

— Evie...

C'était Mal. Mal, et une intonation de doute. Elle ne la croyait pas, ou ne la comprenait pas. Est-ce que c'était surprenant ? Non. Evie était préparée à ce qu'ils ne la croient pas. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur prouver qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, ils allaient la juger quoiqu'il arrive, donc autant qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

— C'est comme un autre monde, reprit-elle d'une voix plus claire en ignorant l'intervention de Mal. Un monde invisible, parallèle au nôtre, où les souvenirs et les émotions continuent à exister au travers des objets, et veulent se faire entendre. Ils ont peur de disparaître, et ils hurlent pour continuer à exister. Il y a en permanence des voix dans ma tête, mais parfois c'est plus fort que juste une voix, parfois c'est une émotion, une attractivité. J'ai appris à les ignorer et à faire avec mais parfois...parfois l'objet est trop puissant. Plus il possède de magie, plus il est puissant, et je n'ai aucune chance d'y résister.

— Comme avec la baguette, réalisa Jay.

Evie acquiesça, soulagée qu'il parvienne à resituer les choses correctement. Elle osa même lever la tête pour croiser son regard, n'y trouvant que de la préoccupation et un désir de comprendre. En retour, il sembla vouloir s'approcher d'elle, peut-être la rejoindre sur le lit pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle expliquait, mais il fut coupé net dans son élan par Mal qui s'interposa entre eux, les yeux plissés de mécontentement alors que son regard alternait de l'un à l'autre.

— Comment ça avec la baguette ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix où grondait déjà la colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la baguette ?

Evie déglutit, réalisant leur erreur et, incapable de soutenir le regard vert et froid de son amie, elle baissa à nouveau la tête pour y échapper. Jay fit de même et détourna la tête, mais cela ne servit qu'à accentuer la mauvaise humeur de Mal qui répéta sa question plus calmement, mais plus dangereusement aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la baguette ?

— Rien du tout.

Mal laissa échapper un grognement mécontent.

— Réponds à la question, Jay.

— C'est pas important, Mal. C'est du passé.

— Si c'est important ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se ment les uns aux autres ? Apprendre qu'Evie nous cache un truc aussi important depuis le début n'est pas suffisant ? Il faut que tu complotes aussi avec elle ? Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point c'est stupide et dangereux ? Se mentir et dissimuler des informations à ses alliés est le meilleur moyen de se rendre vulnérable !

Evie se recroquevilla sur elle-même, mécanisme de défense instinctif face à la voix de Mal qui s'était élevée, sévère et furieuse, mais aussi face à l'afflux soudain de magie qui avait pénétré dans la pièce. Même si elle ne voyait pas le visage de son amie, elle savait que ses yeux étaient en train de luire, et peut-être même que des étincelles magiques crépitaient à l'extrémité de ses doigts, menaçant Jay sans vraiment qu'elle le veuille, parce que Mal ne contrôlait pas plus sa magie qu'Evie.

— C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'alarme du musée.

Mal et Jay cessèrent instantanément de s'affronter du regard pour se tourner vers elle.

— La baguette elle...elle me parlait, et j'ai perdu prise avec la réalité. Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qui m'arrivait à l'époque, et quand j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais...il était trop tard et l'alarme était déclenchée. Jay a pris le blâme parce qu'il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi et qu'il ne voulait pas m'infliger ta colère en plus.

Elle adressait un regard d'excuse à Mal, qui serra les poings et pinça les lèvres, ravalant un nouveau reproche. Après un regard agacé en direction de Jay, elle expira pour se calmer et fit un pas vers Evie.

— Pourquoi je n'entends rien de tout ça, moi ? Si c'est magique je devrais...

— Tu es une fée Mal. Ta magie est différente de la mienne. Tu es capable de choses dont je ne suis pas capable, et inversement.

— Je suis une fée, répéta stupidement Mal, comme si c'était une information nouvelle. Mais toi tu es... ?

Evie la dévisagea, prenant conscience de son air interrogateur. Jay arborait exactement le même et un rapide coup d'œil à Carlos l'informa que c'était pareil pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était. Était-ce vraiment surprenant ? Evie et sa mère avaient vécues recluses, oubliées parmi les oubliés. Si elle connaissait l'histoire de sa mère parce que celle-ci lui avait raconté de nombreuses fois quand elle était enfant, les autres habitants de l'île n'avaient eu aucune raison de se la transmettre. La Méchante Reine n'avait plus rien, enfermée dans son château, soumise et dominée par Maléfique. Quel intérêt pour le peuple de se rappeler qu'elle avait autrefois été une méchante presque aussi puissante que cette dernière, une sorcière aux pouvoirs ténébreux et terrifiants ? Même après la fin de leur exil, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à s'en rappeler, car la Méchante Reine n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une vieille femme seule et un peu folle, obsédée par la beauté, qui parlait à son miroir sans que personne, absolument personne ne réalise jamais ce qui se cachait derrière cette habitude.

Evie savait qu'elle aurait pu mentir. Prétendre ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était, prétendre ne pas comprendre ses pouvoirs. Mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, et elle savait qu'ils finiraient un jour ou l'autre par découvrir sa véritable nature, et toutes les rumeurs qui y étaient liées. Alors quitte à enfin leur dévoiler la vérité, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

— Je suis une sorcière. Ma mère était une sorcière, qui faisait bien plus que parler à un miroir et empoisonner des pommes, et j'ai apparemment hérité de sa magie.

Mal pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée et surprise par cette découverte.

— Je croyais que les sorcières avaient disparu ?

Evie émit un rire sans joie.

— La plupart ont été pourchassées et exterminées, parce que le reste de la population craignait leur magie. Les survivantes vivent cachées et recluses, cachant leur condition au reste du monde. Celles qui, comme ma mère, ont tenté de s'affirmer sont aujourd'hui mortes ou enfermées sur l'île de l'Oubli.

— Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, commenta Jay.

— J'ai fait mes recherches, admit Evie en rougissant légèrement. Mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de questions sans réponse.

— Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as menti ? demanda brusquement Mal. C'est pour ça que tu nous as caché tes pouvoirs ? Tu croyais qu'on allait te dénoncer ?

Evie baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une réponse convenable, et la referma sans prononcer un mot. Que répondre à ça ?

— Evie.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, ses yeux se mettant soudain à brûler. Même si elle tentait d'expliquer, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Même s'ils acceptaient sa condition de sorcière, même s'ils acceptaient de la croire, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils la pardonnent. Elle leur mentait depuis des mois, et Mal avait raison, elle les avait tous mis en danger en faisant ça.

— Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à prononcer dans un souffle. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée.

Les paumes posées sur ses tempes, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les crispa, cherchant désespérément à contrôler ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses émotions et à les extraire de sa tête qu'elle continuait d'agiter de droite à gauche alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, tout comme son rythme cardiaque, battant un peu plus fort à chacune de ses excuses.

— Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis...

— Arrête.

La voix de Mal était calme, mais l'ordre était clair. D'autant plus qu'il était joint par le geste, alors que la fille de Maléfique avait rejoint Evie sur le lit, saisissant ses poignets pour la forcer à arrêter. Evie ne chercha même pas à résister, la laissant déplacer ses bras, à peine surprise lorsqu'une troisième main vint gentiment l'obliger à lever le menton et à les regarder.

— Ne fais pas ça Princesse, déclara Jay en caressant la joue d'Evie, essuyant des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé avoir versé. Ne te reproche pas d'avoir essayé de te protéger.

Evie hoqueta, forcée de regarder Jay droit dans les yeux et de n'y voir rien d'autre que de la compréhension et de la gentillesse.

— M-mais je vous ai menti et je nous...je vous ai mis en danger et...

— Evie.

Les mains de Mal glissèrent le long de ses poignets pour lui prendre les mains à la place, dans une poignée solide et assurée.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? La magie c'est quelque chose d'incroyable et de puissant, mais je sais à quel point ça peut être terrifiant, surtout quand on ne la comprend pas.

Evie cligna des yeux, perdue. Mal était en colère, elle savait que Mal était en colère, elle _voyait_ que Mal était en colère. Pourtant le regard de son amie ne transmettait pas cette colère, et sa manière de serrer ses mains non plus. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Mal lui adressa un petit sourire.

— Oui je suis énervée, mais pas contre toi. Tu le sais pourtant, que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment t'en vouloir.

Jay laissa échapper un rire moqueur, et même Evie ne put contenir un sourire timide, mais il disparut bien vite alors qu'elle baissait à nouveau les yeux.

— Maman disait...Elle a dit que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Que je ne devais parler des voix à personne et...Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis folle, ou dangereuse. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas les entendre, mais elles sont là, elles sont partout, je vous assure, elles sont tout le temps là.

— Et on te croit, assura Jay avec confiance alors que Mal restait silencieuse, se contentant de scruter le visage d'Evie.

Le cœur de celle-ci accéléra soudainement, parce que même si Jay la croyait, et même si le regard inquisiteur de Mal était dénué de doute et seulement désireux de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il manquait quelqu'un.

Evie leva la tête et, rassemblant son courage, osa finalement regarder Carlos.

Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Debout et immobile, il se tenait toujours à côté de la porte de la chambre, aussi silencieux et discret que s'il n'avait pas été là. Pourtant il était là, et il écoutait et regardait, ne manquant pas la moindre information.

Il ne broncha pas quand les yeux d'Evie se posèrent sur lui, soutenant son regard pendant quelques secondes, sans un mot, sans la moindre réaction. Cela permit à l'adolescente de prendre conscience de l'expression sur le visage de son ami, de son chagrin et de sa peine. Il se sentait blessé, et trahit. _Elle_ l'avait blessé et trahit, et il le lui montrait en mettant ses distances et en se coupant d'elle, parce qu'il devait se protéger, pour éviter qu'elle lui fasse plus de mal.

Et lorsqu'il détourna finalement le visage, coupant le minuscule lien qu'il avait laissé se former, le cœur d'Evie se décomposa en un millier de morceaux, lui donnant l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas attendu, et Evie se remit à pleurer, en silence cette fois, libérant ses mains de celles de Mal, repoussant la tentative de Jay de la prendre dans ses bras, et s'éloigna aussi loin d'eux qu'elle le pouvait, se retranchant à l'extrémité du lit, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas leur pardon, elle ne méritait pas leur soutien, parce que même s'ils étaient là maintenant, elle était devenue instable et dangereuse et son pouvoir était si sombre et envahissant qu'elle risquait encore de les trahir, encore de leur mentir, encore de les mettre en danger et elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit mais elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, elle ne pourrait jamais le contrôler.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, tendu et incertain. Ils savaient tous que c'était à Carlos de dire quelque chose, ou de faire quelque chose. Soit il pardonnait Evie, soit il quittait la pièce, mais tant qu'il était là, la situation était suspendue, attendant sa décision finale. Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans un autre bruit qu'un hoquet étouffé de la part d'Evie, Mal sembla perdre patience et se tourna vers Carlos, prête à lui crier dessus et à lui ordonner de réagir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Jay posa calmement sa main sur son bras, lui ordonnant en silence de se rasseoir et d'attendre. Mal voulut protester, mais en croisant le regarde de son ami, elle capitula. Jay savait mieux qu'elle. C'était lui qui avait partagé la chambre de Carlos ses derniers jours, et qui avait vu son comportement changer suite à sa dispute avec Evie. C'était lui qui l'avait rassuré et réconforté. C'était lui qui avait tout géré, pendant que de son côté, elle s'était montrée inutile et incapable de comprendre la détresse de sa propre camarade de chambre, la laissant s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à cette situation. Alors Mal se rassit et croisa les bras, prête à patienter aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire.

Evie finit par arrêter de pleurer, et Jay alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, l'obligeant gentiment à boire. C'était l'heure du repas, et ils entendirent les autres élèves passer dans le couloir pour se rendre au réfectoire. Carlos profita de cette agitation pour changer de position, s'asseyant par terre puis, une fois le bruit dissipé et le silence revenu, il prit la parole. Sa voix était calme et tranquille, comme si ce long moment de mutisme avait servi à la stabiliser, et à lui assurer de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement.

— J'ai commencé à douter tu sais, prononça-t-il sans regarder aucun des trois autres. Tes yeux bleus. J'étais certain de ce que j'avais vu mais tu insistais tellement sur le contraire, j'ai commencé à en douter. Je te faisais confiance, et si tu disais que je me trompais, je devais me tromper, forcément.

Son intonation avait légèrement tremblé sur la fin, comme agitée par un rire, par l'ironie, ou par l'envie de pleurer. De son côté, Evie se mordit les lèvres, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau, retenant son envie de se justifier, retenant le gémissement de culpabilité en réalisant le cheminement par lequel son ami était passé.

— Je me suis posé tellement de question, reprit Carlos. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Est-ce que j'imaginais des choses ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment moi qui avais un problème ? J'ai considéré cette idée et j'ai commencé à envisager que...que j'étais en train d'avoir des hallucinations. A me dire que j'allais finir comme _elle_.

Cette fois, Evie ne put retenir le souffle d'horreur qui lui échappa, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. C'étaient ses mots. C'était elle qui l'avait dit. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'il avait un problème, et il l'avait crue, parce que c'était Carlos, et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

— Tu savais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Tu savais que je n'avais pas halluciné. Tu savais que c'était toi le problème, mais tu l'as renvoyé sur moi, et tu m'as laissé…tu m'as laissé penser que j'étais en train de perdre la tête, alors que ça aussi tu le sais. Tu es la seule qui sait à quel point je redoute le jour où mon esprit cessera de fonctionner correctement.

— Carlos...

Il secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres, incapable d'empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il voulait aller au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors, tremblant, il se remit debout, et fit un pas en direction du lit, s'approchant d'Evie et acceptant finalement de la regarder.

— Je te déteste de m'avoir laissé penser ça pendant si longtemps.

Evie accusa le coup, parce que même si c'était douloureux, c'était mérité. Et lorsque Carlos fit un autre pas vers elle, elle se raidit, se préparant à encaisser la suite des reproches.

— Mais je te pardonne.

Evie écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Son regard pivota rapidement entre Jay et Mal, qui souriaient tous les deux d'un air satisfait, avant de revenir sur Carlos, qui s'était approché encore plus près et se tenait désormais au bord du lit, à portée de main.

— Je te pardonne, parce que je pense que c'était bien pire pour toi, et que je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé. Et je suis content de savoir que je ne suis pas encore fou, parce que comme ça, je peux te regarder dans les yeux pour te promettre que tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Evie laissa échapper un sanglot, et écarta les bras. Carlos ne se fit pas prier et se glissa agilement entre Mal et Jay pour aller se blottir contre elle, enfouissant son visage au milieu des longs cheveux bleus pendant que les doigts de l'adolescente se glissaient dans ses boucles, le serrant et l'embrassant avec soulagement.

— Je suis désolée Carlos, je suis tellement désolée.

— Arrête de dire ça, marmonna le garçon. C'est nous qui sommes désolés, mais on va t'aider maintenant, alors arrête de dire ça et arrête de pleurer s'il-te-plaît.

Evie rit au travers de ses larmes, le serrant un peu plus fort, puis eut un sursaut de surprise quand les bras de Jay vinrent se refermer autour d'eux, les bousculant dans un élan d'affection.

— Vous êtes ridicules, marmonna Mal en fronçant le nez, les bras toujours croisés et l'expression renfrognée. Mais ouais, Evie, on est là pour toi maintenant, alors plus de mensonge, d'accord ?

Evie la regarda par-dessus la tête des garçons, calant son regard dans le sien. Puis, sans répondre, elle parvint à extraire son bras et le tendit jusqu'à attraper le poignet de Mal, la tirant sans ménagement et l'obligeant à rejoindre l'étreinte, de gré ou de force. Cette dernière protesta pour conserver son honneur, mais ne résista pas beaucoup, passant ses bras autour de Carlos et posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Evie.

C'était un câlin chaotique, emmêlé et plutôt inconfortable. Mais c'était leur câlin, à eux quatre. Le premier qu'ils partageaient, se retrouvant après s'être perdus.

— Vous avez toujours été là, murmura Evie en fermant les yeux. C'est juste moi qui ne vous laissais pas approcher.

oOoOoOo

— Mal ?

— Hm ?

— Non, rien.

— Evie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Est-ce que tu penses que...je suis en train de devenir folle ?

— Je pense que tu es la personne la plus rationnelle et équilibrée que je connaisse.

oOoOoOo

Mal s'était débarrassée de son livre de sorts. Evie n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait compris toute seule, au bout de seulement une journée. Maintenant qu'elle savait la cause des comportements étranges de son amie, c'était tellement plus simple de comprendre. Après l'avoir confrontée pour avoir confirmation de ses soupçons, Evie lui avait expliqué l'effet que le vieux grimoire avait sur elle.

Alors Mal s'en était débarrassée. Mais pas n'importe comment. Elle n'était pas inconsciente ni stupide non plus. Elle s'était procuré un nouveau livre, et avait passé deux nuits entières à recopier tous les sorts qui lui semblaient pouvoir être utiles un jour – autrement dit presque l'intégralité de ceux-ci, car si sa mère en faisait un usage discutable, les sorts en eux-mêmes n'avaient rien de particulièrement négatifs. Puis elle ensorcela son nouveau livre de sort, s'assurant que quiconque poserait les yeux dessus en dehors d'elle et de ses amis n'y voient rien de plus qu'un simple cahier de dessin. Et finalement, prenant son expression la plus innocente et repentante, elle alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Marraine la Bonne Fée, le grimoire de sa mère à sa main.

Avec un talent de comédienne insoupçonnée, elle raconta à celle-ci que sa mère lui avait confié le livre, mais qu'il la terrifiait, tout comme sa magie. Et qu'elle savait que la magie n'était pas autorisée sur Auradon, mais celle de Mal était si puissante...ne serait-il pas plus prudent de lui enseigner comment la maîtriser, plutôt que de la laisser se développer sans le moindre contrôle ? La directrice de l'école tomba en plein dans le panneau, et proposa à Mal des leçons, trois soirs par semaine. Cela devait rester secret, évidemment. Mal accepta, et lui confia le livre de sorts en lui demandant de le mettre en sécurité, là où il ne pourrait plus atteindre personne. Et certainement pas Evie.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle se montre plus qu'assidue pour assister aux leçons sur la magie, assimilant les explications et réalisant les exercices avec une application qu'elle ne témoignait pour aucun autre cours. La Bonne Fée la félicitait régulièrement pour sa prise de note et la ferveur qu'elle semblait mettre à réitérer les exercices toute seule, sans se douter un instant que si Mal était aussi bonne élève, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle partageait toutes les informations nouvellement obtenues avec Evie, lui répétant les leçons, partageant les informations et l'encourageant à réaliser les divers exercices de méditation et de maîtrise magique avec elle, dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Elles firent toutes les deux des progrès énormes, apprenant à cerner les limites de leurs pouvoirs, et la domination qu'elles pouvaient exercer dessus. Mal surveillait les réactions de son amie et les déclencheurs de ses pertes de contacts avec la réalité, rebondissant dessus pour interroger la Bonne Fée et obtenir de nouvelles informations, osant parfois même lui poser des questions sur les différentes créatures magiques, orientant la conversation sur les sorcières et les fées aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Petit à petit, les deux filles accumulèrent ainsi de plus en plus de données et de réponses sur leur magie respective et sur leurs origines. Certaines informations étaient fascinantes, d'autres terrifiantes, mais elles les affrontaient ensemble, progressant et s'améliorant un peu plus chaque jour. Et même si elles étaient loin de tout comprendre et de tout maîtriser, et qu'il y avait souvent des ratés et des moments où Evie voulait renoncer, se sentant submergée par un monde auquel Mal n'aurait jamais vraiment accès, c'était beaucoup plus facile de garder pieds à deux, et de se porter mutuellement pour éviter de se noyer sous le poids de pouvoirs magiques immenses et illégaux.

oOoOoOo

Grâce à Audrey, la rumeur de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la boutique de vêtements fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Déjà exagérée par la princesse, l'histoire se déforma et s'intensifia un peu plus à chaque nouvelle personne qui la racontait, et de nombreuses versions circulèrent rapidement, reposant toutes sur la même base : Evie était instable et dangereuse, peut-être même plus que ses trois camarades.

Alors qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent reçu que des regards curieux et méfiants, et d'autres plus provoquant et sexuels de la part des garçons, le comportement des autres élèves s'adapta à sa nouvelle réputation, et les chuchotements, les accusations et les regards méprisants semblaient désormais accompagner chacun de ses déplacements dans les couloirs de l'école. Evie faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, prétendant que ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais c'était faux. Chaque remarque, chaque regard suspicieux, chaque murmure était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur, une promesse que sa vie ne ressemblerait jamais à rien d'autre que ça. Et encore, ce n'était que le début, car si la magie avait été mentionnée dans quelques rumeurs, le mot "sorcière" n'avait, lui, pas encore été prononcé. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

— On sait ce que tu es.

Elle était à l'extérieur, prenant la direction du terrain de sport où elle était supposée rejoindre Jay pour qu'ils étudient ensemble après son entraînement. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne autour d'elle, et elle repéra donc tout de suite qui avait parlé.

Doug.

Doug avait semblé être un gentil garçon les premiers jours. Il avait visiblement eu un coup de cœur pour elle, et avait commencé à la suivre partout en essayant de lui rendre service autant que possible. Dommage pour lui, Evie n'était pas d'humeur à jouer un jeu de séduction avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec un prince. Alors avec Doug ? Elle avait commencé par le rejeter gentiment, puis de plus en plus froidement au vu de son insistance. Au bout d'un long moment, il avait fini par renoncer, troquant son attitude collante pour se montrer condescendant. Il avait insulté Evie à de multiples reprises, la traitant de profiteuse, de tricheuse et lui faisant remarquer qu'elle plaçait sa barre bien trop haute pour les garçons, au vu de son statut minable de fille de méchante.

L'ignorer n'avait pas été dur. Ça avait même été bien plus facile que d'ignorer les voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le premier à l'insulter ainsi.

Mais cette fois, alors qu'il se tenait sous les gradins, un air supérieur et mesquin sur le visage, elle sentit que c'était différent. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas tout seul, entouré de trois autres garçons de son âge qui, au vu de leurs similitudes, devaient être eux aussi des descendants des célèbres sept nains.

Evie sentit son estomac se tordre étrangement, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant d'elle alors que Doug approchait sournoisement.

— Ouais, on sait exactement ce que tu es, répéta-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu profites que tout le monde ait oublié pour prétendre être une simple petite princesse, mais nous, on connaît l'histoire. On sait exactement ce que tu es.

Evie déglutit, regardant autour d'elle en estimant ses chances de fuite, mais les trois cousins de Doug l'encerclaient déjà, bloquant toutes les issues.

— Je...Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, bredouilla-t-elle.

Une main se posa sur son bras, la faisant sursauter, et l'un des garçons approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

— Vraiment _sorcière_ ?

Le mot provoqua un frisson le long de son échine, signalant l'imminence d'un danger alors que les doigts autour de son bras la serraient plus fort, jusqu'à en être douloureux.

— Je ne suis pas...

— Menteuse ! la coupa Doug. On a entendu l'histoire d'Audrey. Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce dont les monstres comme toi sont capables ? Tu crois que nos familles n'ont pas étudié les pouvoirs des sorcières pour pouvoir les repérer, et s'en protéger ?

Evie secoua la tête, essayant d'ignorer la peur qui montait en elle, accompagné d'un sentiment lugubre et glacial bien trop familier. Non non non. Ses pouvoirs ne devaient pas se déclencher maintenant, ils ne devaient pas réagir à la peur. Si sa magie se manifestait, ils auraient la preuve dont ils avaient besoin et elle serait condamnée.

— S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Laissez-moi partir...

— Hors de question ! cingla une voix sur sa droite. On ne peut peut-être pas encore te dénoncer, mais on va te donner une leçon, histoire que tu saches ce qui t'attends si jamais tu veux jouer à empoisonner des aliments, ou faire du mal à quelqu'un.

La terreur glaçait les organes d'Evie à présent, et elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir appris à se battre. Mais sa mère le lui avait toujours interdit, prétendant qu'une princesse ne devrait jamais avoir à se défendre toute seule. Qu'elle n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'un prince vienne à son secours. Mais dans un royaume où tout le monde la méprisait, quel genre de prince allait donc venir la secourir ?

— HEY ! LÂCHEZ-LA !

Avant même qu'Evie ne puisse situer cette voix pourtant tellement familière, une silhouette surgit de nulle part et elle sentit la pression sur son bras disparaître. Le garçon qui se tenait collé à elle un instant plus tôt fit plusieurs pas en arrière sous la violence d'un coup de poing inattendu et Evie tomba à genoux, tentant de contenir la pression magique intense qui martelait sa poitrine, demandant à sortir pour la protéger. Elle devait résister, elle devait restée accrocher à ce monde, elle ne devait pas laisser ses pouvoirs sortir maintenant. Autour d'elle, il y eut un mélange confus de menaces et de coups, puis son instinct lui souffla que le danger était passé.

Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Doug et ses cousins partirent en courant alors que Jay se penchait vers elle.

— Evie, est-ce que ça va ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

La gorge nouée, la réalisation de ce qui avait failli se produire s'abattant sur elle, Evie parvint seulement à secouer la tête avant de fondre en larmes.

— Ils savent, hoqueta-t-elle alors que Jay la prenait par les épaules, les yeux écarquillés de panique face à sa réaction. Ils savent ce que je suis.

— Ce que tu...oh.

Elle s'agrippa à lui, ses doigts se crispant sur son maillot de sport, et les bras de Jay se refermèrent autour d'elle, protecteurs et assurés.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre comme ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

— Mais...mais...

— Evie, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, levant un regard affolé vers lui. Jay passa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes.

— Tu n'as plus à porter ça toute seule. On te l'a dit, on est là pour toi maintenant. Et je te promets que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te protéger de ces imbéciles.

Evie déglutit, ravalant un sanglot alors que l'étau de terreur autour de sa poitrine se relâchait légèrement.

— Tu penses qu'ils ne diront rien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Jay lui offrit un sourire confiant.

— Avec la raclée que je leur ai promis en représailles ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils oseront ouvrir la bouche pour le reste de la journée.

Evie esquissa un petit sourire amusé face à son air fanfaron, et Jay jeta un regard autour d'eux.

— On commence à avoir du public, murmura-t-il. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, et on racontera ça à Mal et Carlos histoire de s'assurer qu'ils sachent où est le danger, d'accord ?

Evie acquiesça et se mit debout. Il lui fallut un instant pour trouver son équilibre, et même une fois en mouvement, elle s'agrippa solidement à la main de Jay alors que celui-ci la ramenait vers les dortoirs.

oOoOoOo

— Carlos, il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça.

— Te regarder comme quoi ? répondit le garçon avec un regard tellement innocent qu'Evie aurait pu tomber dans le panneau.

— Comme si j'allais m'écrouler et fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre. Je vais bien, je te promets.

— Toi aussi tu me regardes constamment comme si j'étais sur le point de me casser en deux, rétorqua Carlos.

— Oui, confirma Evie en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Mais moi je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir, alors j'ai le droit.

Il repoussa sa main et se déroba à son emprise avec une moue boudeuse.

— Bah moi, Mal m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, alors c'est mon devoir de le faire.

Il croisa les bras en la fixant, déterminé, et Evie laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Avec douceur, elle tendit le bras pour attraper l'épaule de son ami et l'attirer près d'elle.

— D'accord, alors on veille mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, et on fait de cette journée un super souvenir ?

Carlos lui adressa un sourire timide.

— C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ?

Evie se contenta de le serrer contre elle en guise de réponse, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe. Si leur expédition au musée et la sortie qu'elle avait fait avec Mal avaient prouvé que s'aventurer dans des lieux inconnus était le meilleur moyen de déclencher une manifestation de ses pouvoirs avec des conséquences plus ou moins désastreuses, Evie avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu rester constamment dans l'enceinte de l'école, dans des lieux connus, qu'elle avait passé des semaines à étudier et appréhender, sachant désormais avec précision dans quelle zone de l'école elle avait le plus de risque d'être submergée par les voix, et dans lesquels elle pouvait se promener tranquille, ignorant les murmures tellement discrets qu'ils semblaient ne même pas être là.

L'extérieur était inconnu, et par conséquent, il était dangereux. Il était dangereux pour chacun d'entre eux, mais particulièrement pour elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait y entendre, ni la manière dont sa magie allait y réagir. Mais se priver de sortir et s'enfermer était la solution de facilité. Celle qui allait la dévorer de l'intérieur, et la rendre plus folle que ses pouvoirs ne pourraient jamais le faire. Evie avait déjà passé plus de la moitié de sa vie privée de liberté, et elle avait vu l'effet que cela avait eu sur sa mère. C'était hors de question qu'elle laisse la même chose lui arriver. C'était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses pouvoirs, sa peur et la peur du reste du monde gagner et l'empêcher de vivre comme elle souhaitait.

Pourtant, participer à une sortie scolaire était risqué. Elle le savait très bien. Mais lorsque Carlos était venu vers elle quelques jours plus tôt, tellement surexcité et émerveillé qu'elle avait dû le faire répéter trois fois pour comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle voulait y participer.

C'était une sortie facultative, qui permettait de gagner quelques points et de faire grimper leurs moyennes, ainsi que de se faire bien voir auprès de leurs professeurs. Mais même si ces avantages étaient plaisants, ce n'était pas pour ça que Carlos et Evie voulaient y participer. La sortie avait lieu dans un endroit très plaisamment nommé "La maison de la science", et qui promettait à ses visiteurs une immersion totale dans les connaissances scientifiques contemporaines. Evidemment que Carlos s'était mis à rebondir partout à l'idée de s'y rendre. Ses connaissances scientifiques acquises sur l'île ne l'avaient été qu'au travers de livres déchirés et d'expériences non encadrées. Se rendre dans un véritable laboratoire, avoir des vraies informations, complètes et détaillées, de la part de professionnels ? C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Et si la curiosité et l'intérêt d'Evie pour la science était plus récents, se mêlant étrangement à sa nouvelle fascination pour la magie et à l'existence de mondes parallèles, elle partageait l'enthousiasme de son ami et ce fut sans hésitation qu'ils s'étaient inscrits pour participer à la sortie. Jay et Mal n'étant pas le moins du monde intéressés et ne comprenant pas le concept de s'infliger des cours supplémentaires, c'était une expérience qu'ils partageaient juste tous les deux. Evie et Carlos. Veillant l'un sur l'autre alors que le monde s'ouvrait devant eux, regorgeant de nouvelles découvertes.

Mais malheureusement, comme elle s'y attendait, les découvertes ne furent pas seulement scientifiques. Si le début de la sortie se passa sans problème, la laissant même espérer que cela durerait ainsi jusqu'à leur retour à l'école, les choses se compliquèrent lors d'une animation sur la géologie. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, autour d'un scientifique qui leur parlait des différentes strates et couches qui composaient la planète, sortant des roches de leur vitrine les unes après les autres pour les leurs présenter, et les inviter à les palper.

La sensation qui se mit lentement à grimper à l'intérieur d'Evie était la même que d'habitude. Cette magie glaciale qui montait en elle, l'arrachant du monde des vivants pour la connecter avec le monde des souvenirs, lointain et insaisissable. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment c'était possible. Pourquoi des cailloux auraient quelque chose à raconter, ils n'étaient rien de plus que la terre qu'elle foulait chaque jour et qui, jusqu'à présent, lui avait semblé inanimée et dépourvue de voix. Mais alors que son pouvoir s'éveillait avec plus d'intensité à l'intérieur d'elle, elle réalisa que c'était peut-être ça la raison. Ces pierres ne demandaient qu'à retourner d'où elles venaient, pour fusionner à nouveau avec la nature plutôt que d'être isolées dans des vitrines glaciales et artificielles.

Intérieurement, Evie se prépara à la suite. A distinguer les voix de ces roches, à les entendre se plaindre et à avoir envie de se connecter avec elles pour leur rendre leur liberté. Mais, avant que la moindre lamentation ne parvienne à ses oreilles, des doigts se glissèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient chauds, vivants, sécurisants. A l'opposé du froid terrifiant qui l'habitait.

— Hey, reste avec moi.

L'appel de Carlos, bien que léger et discret, plus la sensation de ses doigts qui pressaient gentiment sa main, furent suffisants pour mettre fin au contact, dissipant la magie et éloignant l'autre monde. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'emmener. Pas cette fois. Parce que cette fois, elle avait une ancre.

Elle serra la main de Carlos en retour, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

— Merci.

Elle lui avait demandé une fois, comment il faisait pour savoir aussi vite que sa magie se déclenchait. Mal et Jay n'étaient pas aussi rapides que lui pour comprendre, et réagissaient toujours avec un temps de retard. Carlos, lui, semblait toujours avoir un temps d'avance.

Il avait répondu que c'étaient ses yeux. Que juste avant de se colorer en bleu, ils se glaçaient, devenant froids et distants. Et qu'Evie n'était jamais froide et distante. Elle était solaire et chaleureuse. Carlos avait ensuite confié qu'Evie était la toute première personne à l'avoir vu pour de vrai, posant sur lui un regard bienveillant et protecteur. Et lorsque le sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort qu'elle lui insufflait disparaissait, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme ça qu'il comprenait aussi vite.

C'était une explication étrange, un peu surréaliste. C'était typique de Carlos. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'Evie la chérissait plus que tout, même sans être certaine de bien la comprendre.

oOoOoOo

Mal fronça les sourcils en observant son amie, visiblement confuse sur ses intentions.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça, je croyais qu'il était odieux et qu'il voulait tuer toutes les sorcières ?

— C'est le cas, répondit Evie en sortant son miroir magique de son sac. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un être humain injustement puni, et que personne ne mérite d'être puni pour l'éternité.

Plaçant le miroir magique face à elle, elle esquissa un sourire, répétant des mots à présent habituel.

— Miroir magique sous mes yeux, dis-moi si tu souhaites rejoindre d'autres cieux.

_Tu devrais écouter ton amie, jeune sorcière. Rendre service à tes ennemis n'est pas une bonne idée._

Evie fronça les sourcils, mais son sourire amusé et impatient trahissait son excitation.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

_Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me libérer, la réponse à cette question n'a donc pas lieu d'exister._

— Comment peux-tu savoir que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ?

_Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que j'ai accès à toutes les vérités de ce monde ?_

Evie laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, détournant son attention du miroir pour la reporter sur Mal, qui observait la scène avec curiosité.

— C'est vraiment étrange et fascinant, de te voir discuter avec un objet.

— J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, lui annonça Evie en ignorant son commentaire.

— Quel genre de service ?

— J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ta magie.

— Que je te...Comment tu veux que je te prête ma magie ? Ce n'est pas un objet que je peux te laisser pendant quelques heures.

Evie se mordit la joue, retenant la remarque agacée qui menaçait de sortir. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mal si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Les pensées dans la tête de l'adolescente tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse, et elle avait juste tellement hâte d'essayer, de faire l'expérience, de réussir. De prouver au monde qu'elle pouvait le faire. Qu'elle pouvait les maîtriser. Relâchant lentement son souffle pour se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Evie fit un signe à son amie pour qu'elle approche.

— Viens juste près de moi, d'accord ? Tout ce que je te demande c'est qu'on se tienne la main et je vais essayer de puiser dans ta magie pour renforcer la mienne. Si ça te convient ?

Les yeux de Mal luisaient de curiosité alors qu'elle s'approchait, s'asseyant à côté d'Evie.

— Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

— Je peux essayer. Normalement ça devrait marcher. N'est-ce pas, Miroir ?

Le miroir resta silencieux et les sourcils d'Evie se froncèrent légèrement.

— Miroir ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?_

— Je l'ai déjà dit. Personne ne mérite d'être puni pour l'éternité.

L'objet magique redevint silencieux, et les doigts d'Evie se serrèrent autour de lui avec douceur.

— J'ai toujours besoin de ton accord, murmura-t-elle gentiment. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, ni ce que tu vas ressentir. Je ne sais pas non plus où ça va t'envoyer. Je ne te demande pas de me dire si ça va fonctionner ou pas, je pense que tu ne le sais pas plus que moi. Je veux essayer. Mais je veux aussi ton autorisation avant d'essayer.

_Je me suis trompé sur toi, Evie. Peut-être que le monde s'est toujours trompé sur les sorcières, ou peut-être est-ce juste toi. Tu es la première à me faire douter. A me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais je possède à présent une nouvelle certitude. Tu es une jeune femme très spéciale. Une sorcière très spéciale. Et j'espère que ta magie prospérera longtemps pour aider ce monde à aller mieux._

Evie ne fut pas capable de retenir le sourire de bonheur qui s'étira sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage et son regard. Juste à côté d'elle, Mal s'approcha un peu plus près, ses cheveux frôlant à présent ceux de son amie.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de dire, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais j'approuve totalement.

Evie laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'une nouvelle sensation se répandait à l'intérieur d'elle, l'étreignant doucement. Une sensation de chaleur, de confiance, de puissance, qui engloba sa magie, la réchauffant, l'intensifiant, la décuplant.

Les yeux de Mal s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'elle pouvait sentir l'aura de magie qui émanait à présent de sa meilleure amie, et la voix sarcastique du miroir s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

_Il faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Tu es largement assez puissante pour me libérer sans soutien extérieur. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui. Oui, je souhaite être libéré de cette malédiction. C'est mon plus cher désir._

— Alors il va être exaucé, prononça Evie à voix basse.

La magie prit possession de chaque parcelle de son corps, et ses yeux se mirent à irradier d'un bleu magique incroyable. Elle savait que Mal était là, juste à côté d'elle, mais elle voyait et entendait également tout le reste. Tous les murmures, toutes les voix, tous les fragments. La porte entre les mondes était ouverte, et elle se sentait libre et capable de la traverser librement, sans crainte, sans peur, sans le moindre doute.

Elle avait enfin compris. Voyager entre les mondes et veiller à leurs équilibres. Réparer les torts, et offrir la justice. Elle en avait le pouvoir, et même le devoir. C'était son héritage de sorcière.


End file.
